MDTU X Os Marotos
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Três estudantes de Hogwarts vão passar as férias no Hawaí, só não esperavam encontrar lá três colegas com quem duas delas brigam e a outra adora. Muita confusão, brigas, ataques, humor e romance.
1. Prologo

**O começo de amizade...**

- Oi, você quer dividir a cabine conosco? - a loira de olhos azuis perguntou. - Meu nome é Lucy Delacour e essa é minha prima Lia.

- Prazer, Lílian Evans.

* * *

- Boa jogada! - falou um garotinho de olhos azuis para um de cabelos arrepiados que havia acabado de jogar uma bomba de bosta estragando o vestido da noiva.

- Você não deveria ter feito isso! - censurou outro garoto de cabelos castanhos.

**... Que os tornou irmãos...**

- Nós vamos superar tudo...

- Porque somos mais que amigas...

- Somos irmãs!

* * *

- Nós vamos te ajudar Remus.

- Nunca deixaríamos de sermos seus amigos por causa de um probleminha peludo.

**... E os fizeram criar um grupo...**

- MDTU para sempre! - gritaram as três grifinórias.

* * *

- OS Marotos vão abalar Hogwarts! - gritaram em unisso os três grifinórios.

**... Que ajudou a superarem seus medos...**

- Calma Lucy nós estamos aqui!

- Você vai superar isso! - apoiou a Lia.

* * *

- Eu faço tudo errado!

- Nós vamos te ajudar, Almofadinhas.

**... A fazê-los enxergar o que não queriam ver...**

- Lily, reconheça você esta apaixonada pelo Tiago!

- Eu não posso gostar de um arrogante, galinha, cabeça cheia de titica...

- Você pode, pois isso já aconteceu.

* * *

- Ela é só um desafio, Aluado!

- Ela deixou de ser um desafio a muito tempo, Pontas!

- Primeiro você vai ter que enxergar isso para depois conseguir conquista-la.

**... E reconhecerem o que sentem...**

- Eu admito garotas, eu estou apaixonada pelo Remus!

- Já era tempo de você admitir!

* * *

- Eu gosto da Lia, mas...

- Mas nada, Aluado consiga essa loirinha!

**... Para conseguirem alcançar o amor...**

- Não sei como fui gostar de você, Potter!

- Admita, ruivinha você não vive sem mim!

- Odeio adimitir que você está certo! - e o beijou antes que ele pudesse se gabar.

* * *

- Ai de você se ousar me traí, Black!

- Eu nunca mais vou te traí, loirinha! - e a enlaçou pela cintura.

- O que é muito bom para sua saúde! - e deu um chute no meio das pernas dele. - Porque eu sou capaz de ser muito pior! - completou.

* * *

- Obrigado por me aceitar, Lia.

- Não sei por que não aceitaria se eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo.

**MDTU X Os Marotos**

* * *

**N/A:** O primeiro capitulo é escrito por mim e minha amiga Renata, só que ela desistiu da fic e tirando o primeiro paragrafo do capitulo 2 o resto é tudo meu.

Caroline Evans Potter.


	2. Apresentação dos Personagens

**Nome:** Lucy Delacour.

**Data de nascimento:** 24 de julho de 1960.

**Signo:** Leão.

**Características físicas:** Loira, olhos azuis, 1,74cm de altura, magra.

**Características psicológicas:** Sociável, afetuosa e fiel preza que demonstrem confiança para com ela também. É alto-confiante e sabe o que pode conseguir, por isso está sempre em busca de mais. Simpática, mas não larga suas opiniões por nada. Conheceu Sirius no primeiro ano e no quinto namoraram, mas não deu certo, até hoje o clima ainda é tenso.

* * *

**Nome:** Sirius Black.

**Data de nascimento:** 21 de março de 1960.

**Signo:** Áries.

**Características físicas:** Moreno, olhos azuis, 1,88cm de altura, corpo definido.

**Características psicológicas:** Impulsivo e difícil de ser governado, pois tem suas próprias perspectivas de vida e certo e errado. É sincero e generoso, embora adore uma encrenca. Um ótimo amigo apaixonado por Lucy, embora ache que já perdeu suas chances com ela.

* * *

**Nome: **Lily Evans.

**Data de nascimento:** 30 de janeiro de 1960.

**Signo:** Aquário.

Características físicas: Ruiva, olhos verdes, 1,70cm de altura, magra.

**Características psicológicas:** Inteligente, aparenta ser uma pessoa bem certinha, mas seus amigos sabem que não é bem assim. É dedicada as pessoas, embora seja orgulhosa. Vive em discussões com Tiago e é Monitora-Chefe em Hogwarts.

* * *

**Nome:** Tiago Potter.

**Data de nascimento:** 27 de março de 1960.

**Signo:** Áries.

**Características físicas:** Moreno, olhos castanho-esverdeados, 1,82cm de altura, corpo definido.

**Características psicológicas:** Comunicativo, junto com o Sirius são "os populares" de Hogwarts. Corajoso, ama desafios e acabou se apaixonando por um. Capaz de tudo pelos amigos, mas dono de uma teimosia incomparável.

* * *

**Nome:** Lia Delacour.

**Data de nascimento:** 20 de outubro de 1960.

**Signo:** Libra.

**Características físicas:** Loira, olhos verdes, 1,68cm de altura, magra.

**Características psicológicas:** Tranqüila, porém totalmente enérgica, adora uma brincadeira, mas não gosta de ver os amigos brigados. Emotiva, fiel e justa. Uma das maiores encrenqueiras de Hogwarts.

* * *

**Nome:** Remus Lupin.

**Data de nascimento:** 10 de março de 1960.

**Signo:** Peixes.

**Características físicas:** Cabelos castanhos, olhos mel, 1,78cm de altura, corpo definido.

**Características psicológicas:** Generoso, teve muitos altos e baixos na vida e sempre seguiu em frente. Compreensivo, sensível, se exclui às vezes por ser um lobisomem e acha que não merece os amigos que tem por esse fato.


	3. Confusões no Avião

**Lucy Delacour**

- Eu não acredito que vocês fizeram aquele escândalo – reclamou Lia.

- O pessoal do aeroporto quis que eu e a Lily deixássemos, o Almofadinhas e o Pontas em outro lugar longe de nós, então fizemos um escândalo e acabaram nos deixando com eles desde que não os tirássemos da "gaiola".

- Nós não temos culpa deles quererem que abandonássemos o Pontas e o Sirius... – a Lily não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois eu a interrompi.

- Não é Sirius! É Almofadinhas! – gritei chamando a atenção das outras pessoas que estavam no avião.

- Como se fizesse diferença já que o apelido do Sirius é Almofadinhas – retrucou a Lily.

- E o do Tiago é Pontas! – retruquei de volta.

-Eu não tenho culpa se ele tem cara de Pontas – falou ficando vermelha, eu e a Lily temos uma facilidade para ficar vermelha.

- E nem eu dele ter cara de Almofadinhas! – falei sentindo que também estava vermelha.

- Acontece que não dei o nome do Pontas pensando no Potter já você...

- Chega! Lily e Lucy vão se sentar! – interrompeu a Lia vendo que eu estava a ponto de estrangular a Lily. – Vocês já chamaram bastante atenção e se vocês não se lembram as duas são amigas.

A Lily se sentou ao lado da Lia, eu fui para o meu lugar que é na frente da Lily.

Peguei um livro para ler e depois de 5 min me levantei e falei para Lily ao mesmo tempo que ela me dizia a mesma coisa:

- Desculpa! – nós sorrimos uma para a outra e a Lia nos acompanhou dizendo algo como "Assim é que são as Marotas!", quando eu levantei os olhos vi o que decididamente eu **não** desejava ver.

- Lily – chamei e apontei para eles, quando a Lily viu fez a mesma expressão de raiva, já a Lia abriu um sorriso.

- Isso vai ser divertido! – exclamou Lia alegremente.

* * *

**Lily Evans**

Tava bom demais para ser verdade! Assim que a anta do Potter me viu fez sua expressão de palhaço, para logo depois abrir um sorriso que me irrita profundamente, assim como tudo nele.

- Oi Lily – falou e passou a mão pelos cabelos desarrumando- os ainda mais.

Desde o ano passado ele parou de me chamar de Evans e passou a me chamar de Lily o que me irrita ainda mais.

- Não é Lily para você, Potter, é Evans, mas caso você preferir pode não falar mais comigo, o que eu não vou lamentar.

- Começou bem Pontas – disse Sirius rindo.

- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas! – mandou o arrogante do Potter.

- Olha como você fala com os outros! – disse e ele mudou a expressão para a de um anjinho, o que ele definitivamente não chega nem perto.

- Há Lily se você aceitar sair comigo, eu juro que vou ser mais educado com o Almofadinhas. – Bufei.

- Nem preciso dizer a resposta, né? – Nesse momento, Sirius levou um tapa de Lucy que estava vermelha de raiva. A Lia e o Remus conversavam calmamente, vendo ela assim ninguém imagina a peste que é.

- Lia, você pode trocar de lugar comigo? – perguntou o imprestável do Potter, é claro que a Lia vai aceitar já que me adora ver com a criatura-desagradável-Potter e também porque gosta do Remus mesmo achando que eu e a Lucy não percebemos.

- Claro! – respondeu ao que eu suspirei resignada com o meu destino cruel, decididamente esta viajem vai ser longa.

- Só uma coisinha que você fizer e pode se considerar morto! – me sentei com o Potter do meu lado sorrindo.

* * *

**Lia Delacour**

- Como eles conseguem brigar tanto? – perguntei depois de ter me sentado ao lado do Remus, que sorriu ao ouvir o que eu disse.

- A Lily e o Pontas são muito parecidos – olhei intrigada para ele. – A Lily fala que o Tiago é arrogante, mas ela com ele também é, os dois são capazes de tudo pelos amigos o que causa mais brigas. Já a Lucy e o Sirius é diferente, lembra do quinto ano – acenti. – Eles não queriam arriscar a amizade e agora a Lucy não confia no Sirius para dar outra chance e o Sirius fica brabo com ele mesmo e com ela por não confiar nele.

- Os quatros são muito orgulhosos.

- É e vai demorar para eles se entenderem se continuarem assim – concordou o Remus.

- Mas é tão obvio que eles se amam, só eles não vêem isso! – exclamei.

- Eu acho que no fundo eles já perceberam, mas o orgulho não os deixa admitir. – O Remus tem um jeito que parece sempre tem razão.

- O Peter não veio junto com vocês por quê? – perguntei mudando de assunto enquanto o avião decolava.

- Ele teve que ficar fazendo companhia para a mãe dele. Onde vocês três vão ficar?

- Nós alugamos uma casa e vocês?

- Nós vamos ficar na casa dos meus pais – quando o Remus falou o endereço, nem acreditei: é do lado da nossa casa! Eu e o Remus rimos com a idéia de nós seis passando as férias juntos.

- Eu só quero ver a cara da Lily e da Lucy – comentei alegre.

- O Tiago e o Sirius vão adorar saber disso! – Nisso ouvimos o Tiago rindo, no que incrivelmente foi acompanhado pela Lily.

* * *

**Sirius Black**

Eu odeio esse _vahião_! Que coisa horrível e ainda a Lucy insiste em não fechar a maldita cortina!

Fechei os olhos para ver se melhorava, só o Remus mesmo para convencer a gente a andar num treco desses, mas como a casa é dos pais dele eu e o Pontas nem podemos retrucar ( Não que não tivéssemos feito isso ).

- Black você esta bem? – perguntou a Lucy se esquecendo de ser fria comigo, mas quando eu abri os olhos não agüentei e vomitei em cima dela – Black olha o que você fez!

- Ela se levantou e o Tiago começou a rir, não é nem rir é gargalhar mesmo, logo depois a Lily o acompanhou.

Lucy começou a bater o pé o que significa que esta preste a chorar e eu não me enganei logo depois uma lágrima já escorria pela sua face para meu desespero.

- Me desculpa Lucy – me levantei e abracei ela que pela primeira vez depois do quinto ano em Hogwarts me abraçou de volta, chorando no meu ombro.

Lily e o Pontas pararam de rir, depois de um tempo em que a Lucy ainda não parava de chorar, uma mulher veio e nos disse para sentar.

A Lucy ainda abraçada a mim e misteriosamente eu me senti melhor por estar perto dela e mau por ela estar chorando, não só por aquilo mas pelo que aconteceu no final do quinto ano. Ela sempre quis manter a pose de durona e não chorou na frente de ninguém nem mesmo da Lily e da Lia e agora o mais extraordinário aconteceu e ela chorou no meu ombro por causa deste mesmo burro.

* * *

**Tiago Potter**

Eu vi que a Lily ficou preocupada, eu também estou um pouco, mas acho que isso vai fazer bem para os dois.

- Quem sabe com isso eles resolvam conversar – Lily me olhou sem raiva por ter falado alguma coisa o que é um avanço.

- Eu não sei, a Lucy não gosta de falar sobre isso! Mas o Sirius bem que podia vomitar em outro lugar! – ela aliviou a expressão e eu fiz o mesmo.

- Ele nunca andou nesse _viaho_ antes – disse e a Lily abriu um sorriso.

- Não é _viaho_, Potter é avião!

- Ok, ok nem eu nem ele havíamos voado num treco desses! - Lily continuou sorrindo.

- Eu também não, mas os trouxas vão de avião então eu achei melhor nós três irmos de avião.

- Foi o que o Aluado também nos disse – comentei querendo manter uma conversa com a Lily. - Por que você me odeia tanto?

- Eu não odeio você! – ela demorou um pouco para responder provavelmente não esperava que eu perguntasse aquilo. Depois que ela respondeu eu abri um sorriso para logo o desfazer. – Eu só não gosto das suas atitudes.

- E o que você quer que eu mude para você me dar uma chance?

- Eu não quero que você faça nada por mim, se você mudar tem que ser por você! – disse com os olhos já brilhando como para me avisar para não convidá-la para sair.

- Mas o que você não gosta em mim? – ela tomou fôlego para falar.

- Você se acha o Maximo, azara qualquer um que vê pela frente, mesmo este não tendo lhe feito nada. Você me convida para sair e depois de 2min já está com outra e ainda tem a coragem de dizer que gosta de mim!

- Eu não gosto de você – a interrompi e ela fez cara de chocada com o que eu falei. – Eu te amo!

- Você fala isso para todas, não pense que eu vou acreditar!

- Eu nunca falei isso para ninguém, Evans! Pode perguntar para qualquer uma! – Eu fiquei furioso, assim como ela que esta vermelha de raiva.

- Eu não acredito em você, Potter! – gritou.

- E eu não sei como fui gostar de alguém como você! – gritei de volta.

- Você só gosta de você mesmo!

- Eu não sou você que não pensa nos sentimentos dos outros!

- Você por acaso pensa nas garotas que depois de usar você dispensa como se elas não valessem nada?

- Eu nunca menti para elas! Elas sabem que é só ficar!

- Por favor o senhor e a senhorita podem sentar? – disse a aeromoça. E daí eu reparei que nós estávamos de pé.

- Lily!

- Tiago! – a Lia e o Remus falaram juntos.

- Remus você pode por favor trocar de lugar comigo? - Perguntou a Lily.

- Ok – a Lily pegou o Pontas e se sentou no lugar do Remus sem nem olhar para mim.

* * *

**Remus Lupin**

Tudo bem que os quatro sempre fazem um escândalo quando estão juntos, mas dessa vez eles se superaram. Primeiro Sirius vomita em cima da Lucy que começa a chorar e depois mais uma das lendárias brigas da Lily e do Pontas.

Me sentei e logo depois Tiago se largou do meu lado bufando, além de eu ter que sair do lado da Lia ainda vou ter que agüentar o mau-humor dele!

Acho melhor eu me acalmar antes de falar com ele. Fiquei olhando para a janela por um tempo até o Pontas me chamar.

- Dá para você me explicar o que eu fiz pra ela? – já não estava mais brabo e sim triste.

- Diretamente nada nos últimos anos, mas indiretamente a Lily não quer ser só um brinquedo para você!

- Será que ela não percebe que eu gosto dela de verdade?

- É muito difícil, pois você nunca fez nada para provar isso – ele me lançou um olhar de raiva.

- E todas as vezes que eu me humilhei por ela? – perguntou deprimido.

- A Lily não pensa que você esteja sendo humilhado, mas sim que você a humilhe.

- Eu nunca quis fazer isso!

- Eu sei Pontas, mas você tem que arrumar um jeito de provar isso para a Lily.

- Ele ficou em silencio de novo, provavelmente pensando em alguma coisa para fazer. Eu voltei novamente minha atenção para a janela, ou melhor comecei a pensar numa certa garota que não sai da minha mente.

* * *

**Lucy Delacour**

Não sei o que me deu para começar a chorar como uma louca, agora que já parei não sei como encarar o Sirius, pois ele vai querer conversar comigo sobre aquele assunto.

Fiquei um tempo ali, até que o Sirius me pegou pelos ombros e me fez encará-lo, vi que ele também tinha chorado e isso mexeu comigo.

- Lucy nós precisamos conversar.

- Eu acho melhor não, nós temos que trocar de roupa, não dá para ficar assim!

- Vamos fazer assim, trocamos de roupa e depois conversamos? – Não tendo muita escolha peguei minha bolsa e fui trocar de roupa. Demorei o Maximo que pude e quando voltei a Lily havia trocado de lugar, parei ao lado da Lia e perguntei o que houve.

- O idiota do Potter...

- Só mais uma briga Lily X Tiago – interrompeu Lia.

- -O que você falou para o coitado do Ti?

- Por que você acha que fui eu que fiz alguma coisa para ele?

- Por que na maioria das vezes, para não dizer todas você o magoa sem razão.

- Sem razão? E o que se magoa no Potter é só o orgulho gigantesco que ele tem!

- Como se você não fosse orgulhosa, né Evans? – Tiago se levantou e olhou para Lily com uma mistura de ódio e magoa no olhar que a assustou.

- Eu não tenho nem metade desse seu orgulho inflado!

- Você é mais orgulhosa que eu, Evans!

- Ninguém consegue ser mais orgulhoso que você, Potter!

- Vocês podem se sentar? – a aeromoça já estava estressada. – O avião vai aterrisar.

Eu fui para o meu lugar e os outros se sentaram. O Sirius estava sem camisa, pois ele não tinha outra (Todas estavam na bagagem).

- Mais um briga! Quando a Lily vai dar uma chance para o Tiago?

- Quando ele a fizer acreditar que a ama. – Nesse momento o Sirius ficou branco e agarrou os braços da poltrona, pois o avião estava aterrisando.

Quem diria que o grande Sirius Black ia ter medo de avião!

No aeroporto Sirius não parava de me chamar, mas sai correndo e fui atrás da Lily e da Lia que estavam na minha frente.

* * *

**N/As:** Esta é a nossa primeira fic, esperamos que agrade a todos.

Se alguém chegar a ler deixem comentários, por favor!

Caroline Evans Potter & Renata Lupin.


	4. Briga e uma Trégua

**Sirius Black**

- Lucy! - chamei ela três vezes que saiu correndo para longe de mim. Até parece que eu sou um monstro que vai ataca-la a qualquer momento.

Olho para trás e vejo que o Pontas e o Aluado estão me procurando, o Remus com uma camiseta para mim colocar e o Pontas provavelmente zoando com a cara dele que estava vermelho.

Chegamos na casa dos pais do Aluado e almoçamos com o Remus me dizendo que do jeito que eu tô comendo vou passar mal de novo e se vomitar nele vou ser expulso por justa causa. Depois o Aluado nos contou que somos vizinhos das garotas, o Pontas ficou mais animado do que eu e o Aluado e saiu dando saltos parecendo um veado.

- Eu não acredito! Vai ser minha chance com a ruivinha!

- Pontas você enfim, resolveu assumir que é um veado, mas fica longe de mim! - brinquei fazendo cara de aterrorizado.

-É cervo, Sirius! CERVO!

- Pode até ser, mas você estava era parecendo um veado! - ri no que o Tiago ficou vermelho.

- Pelo menos eu não sou pulguento!

- E eu não tenho chifres!

- Mas tem rabo!

- Chega! Pontas eu acho melhor você se acalmar, pois a Lily estava furiosa com você. - Interrompeu o Aluado.

- Quando que ela não esta furiosa com o Pontas? - perguntei.

- Acho melhor nós irmos arrumar as malas que nós deixamos largadas.

- Nem pensar! - gritamos eu e o Pontas, pegando cada um braço do Aluado e o arrastamos para a porta. - Nós vamos é para a praia!

- E vocês pensam em ir com essas roupas para a praia? - perguntou rindo de nós enquanto subia a escada para o seu quarto.

* * *

**Lily Evans**

Quando eu vi o intragável do Potter junto com o Sirius e o Remus vindo na nossa direção na praia percebi que essas ferias vão ser uma droga.

-Oi Lily.

- Potter não lhe ensinaram que é falta de educação só cumprimentar uma pessoa em vez de todas que estiverem no local?

- Mas é que você é especial, minha ruivinha! - e a criatura se sentou do meu lado! Revirei os olhos.

- Eu **não** sou sua ruivinha Potter!

- Pode não ser agora, mas um dia você vai ser **MINHA**, ruivinha.

- Você é insuportável! - me levantei e sai para longe dele, a Lucy e a Lia vieram atrás de mim. - O Potter é insuportável!

- O Black também.

- Será que vocês duas não poderiam dar uma trégua pelo menos nessas férias?

- Se eles nos dessem uma trégua...

- ...mas eles adoram nos incomodar! - concluiu a Lucy.

- Eles gostam de incomodar vocês por que revidam! E você Lucy conhece o Sirius melhor do que eu!

- Eu pensava que conhecia, mas nunca conheci.

- As pessoas erram Lucy! - a Lia falou para a Lucy e depois se virou para mim. - E Lily o Tiago é apaixonado por você, quando você vai reconhecer isso e admitir que gosta dele também?

- Eu? Gostar do Potter? Você tá louca Lia!

- O que o Remus te deu para beber?

- Não metam o Remus nessa história!

- Você que começou dizendo que **EU** gosto do **POTTER**!

- E gosta mesmo!

- Eu tenho que concordar com a Lia nesse ponto! - disse a Lucy.

- Quem é você para falar do que eu sinto pelo Potter?

- Sua **AMIGA**!

- Se for assim todas as pessoas de Hogwarts sabem que você **AMA** o** SIRIUS**!

**- ASSIM COMO TODAS SABEM QUE VOCÊ GOSTA DO TIAGO, SÓ NÃO RECONHECE, POIS ACHA QUE VAI SER SÓ MAIS UMA! VOCÊ TEM É MEDO, LÍLIAN EVANS!**

**- E TODOS SABEM QUE VOCÊ SÓ NÃO VOLTA PARA O SIRIUS, POIS TEM MEDO QUE ELE TE TRAIA DE NOVO!**

**- VOCÊ NÃO SABE NADA DESSA HISTÓRIA, PORTANTO NÃO FALE DO QUE NÃO SABE!**

**- EU SEI DO QUE EU TO FALANDO LUCY DELACOUR! VOCÊ MESMA QUANDO SE EMBEBEDOU ANO PASSADO ME DISSE!**

**- E VOCÊ ESCREVEU NO SEU DIARIO QUE ACHA O POTTER SEXY!**

- Você leu o meu diário? - perguntei baixinho, Lucy ficou vermelha.

- Você dormiu em cima dele, eu fui fechar e vi que estava escrito o nome do Potter varias vezes e fiquei curiosa.

- **LUCY DELACOUR EU VOU TE MATAR!!** - e pulei em cima dela tentando sufoca-la.

- **PARA LILY!! **- gritaram a Lucy e a Lia que tentava nos separar, Os Marotos que estavam ouvindo a discussão resolveram ajudar a Lia e para meu maior desagrado quem me segurou foi o Potter!

- **EU VOU TE MATAR LUCY!**

- **VOCÊ TÁ LOUCA LILY**! - gritou para mim com as mãos no pescoço que esta vermelho.

- **ME LARGA POTTER!** - gritei e sai correndo para longe dali.

* * *

**Lia Delacour**

- Eu vou atrás dela - disse o Tiago.

- Lucy você esta bem? - perguntou o Sirius para ela.

- To. Eu não devia ter falado que vi o que ela escreveu!

- Você em primeiro lugar não devia ter lido o diário dela - disse o Remus.

- Não foi de propósito, mas é que eu vi o nome dele escrito varias vezes e eu fiquei curiosa.

- A Lily vai entender depois que se acalmar - consolou a Lia.

- Vocês vivem brigando e depois já são melhorem amigas de novo.

- Dessa vez foi diferente, eu sei!

- E a gente ouvi isso toda vez! - disse a Lia.

- É verdade e momentos depois vocês já estão juntas dando foras no Pontas e no Almofadinhas, ou seja, já estão no normal.

- Hein! - reclamou Sirius nos fazendo rir.

- Não sei se foi boa a ideia do Tiago ir atrás da Lily, do jeito que ela esta é perigoso ele ser assassinado.

- Eu vou atrás deles - disse a Lucy e saiu correndo na direção que momentos antes a Lily e o Tiago tomaram.

* * *

**Tiago Potter**

- Lily - chamei quando a vi sentada olhando para o mar. Sentei-me ao lado dela e fiquei em silencio esperando ela falar.

- Eu exagerei né? - perguntou baixinho.

- Exagerou, mas a Lucy não devia ter lido seu diário. - Ela ficou vermelha.

- É, mas eu não devia ter falado do Sirius!

- Ela disse mesmo isso?

- Disse e agora o Sirius sabe!

- Quem sabe isso ajude os dois.

- A Lucy não vai me perdoar por ter dito isso! - ela estava com os olhos brilhando das lagrimas e eu sem pensar passei o braço pelos ombros dela.

- Lembra no fim do ano passado? Quando vocês brigaram no salão comunal?

- Lembro! Foi ridiculo e nós acordamos toda Torre Grifinória e quando souberam por que nós estávamos brigando quase quiseram nos matar! - nós rimos com a lembrança.

- Sinceramente brigar por uma barra de chocolate é demais!

- A Lucy não me avisou que era dela!

- E você pegou?

- É, me esqueci do papel na mesa de cabeceira e quando a Lucy subiu e viu o papel ficou furiosa.

- E vocês depois de terem destruído o salão comunal fizeram as pazes, não é?

- Sim e passamos uma semana ganhando barras de chocolate de presente para nós os deixarmos dormir em paz!

- Vocês também pensaram que tinham acabado com a amizade de vocês? - acentiu e eu continuei. - E voltaram a ser amigas como se nada tivesse acontecido, dessa vez vai ser a mesma coisa! Se vocês tivessem brigado com a Lia daí eu me preocuparia, mas você e a Lucy brigarem já é rotina! Eu e o Almofadinhas é a mesma coisa!

- Potter que tal uma trégua durante as nossas férias? - e me estendeu a mão que eu apertei sorrindo.

- Claro. - Nos levantamos e começamos a caminhar para voltar pra onde o resto das gorotas e Os Marotos estavam. - Então você me acha sexy?

- Você vai ser sempre o Potter insuportável! - respondeu rindo.


	5. Ida ao Super Mercado

**Remus Lupin**

Depois de voltarmos da praia onde a Lily e a Lucy, previsivelmente, fizeram as pazes, fomos cada um para as suas casas e agora nos encontrávamos reunidos na sala da nossa casa com as garotas.

- Vamos ser práticos, precisamos compra comida, não podemos passar uma semana comendo em restaurante – falou a Lily que se encontrava sentado ao lado da Lucy que estava ao lado do Sirius.

- Mas quem sabe cozinhar aqui? – perguntou o Tiago.

- Eu sei um pouco, a Lia também sabe... – respondeu a Lily, que havia se tornado uma pessoa muito simpática depois que parou de implicar com o Pontas a todo o momento.

- Eu sei – falei, ficando vermelho. Sabia que o Pontas e o Almofadinhas iam cair na gargalhada e foi o que fizeram.

- Vamos todos então no supermercado e faremos assim os que sabem cozinhar vão se revezar, ou seja, fazemos as refeições todos juntos e os que não sabem limpam a casa e a louça. Ok? – perguntou à ruiva, sendo que a loira do seu lado e os morenos fizeram uma careta de desagrado.

- Tenho que trocar de roupa – falou a loira. Todos olhamos para ela que se encontrava de short, uma blusa rosa-claro e uma sandália.

- Não esperam realmente que eu vá de salto para o supermercado, né?! – falou saindo da sala e indo se trocar.

Lily lançou um olhar zangado para o amigo do seu lado. Era** SEMPRE** assim, a Lucy dava um piti de paty e a Lily lançava um olhar para o Sirius sem dizer nada, mas **TODOS** sabiam o que ela estava dizendo com o olhar: _"É culpa __**SUA**__ a Lucy estar tão paty, se não fosse por __**VOCÊ**__ as coisas não seriam assim!!"_

- Ah não começa de novo Lily! – falou entediado o Pontas.

- Eu não fiz nada – respondeu fazendo uma carinha de inocente.

- ...

- Vamos pegar dinheiro Lily – falou a Lia antes do Tiago responder, puxando a ruiva com ela.

* * *

**Lia Delacour**

- Vamos nos dividir daí vai mais rápido – disse a Lucy.

- Ok, Remus já foi num supermercado, quem mais já foi? – Ninguém respondeu e Lily soltou um suspiro cansado. – Já sabia. Então eu vou com a Lucy e o Sirius e o Remus vai com a Lia e o Tiago...

- Mas eu quero ir com você, Lily. – Se meteu o Tiago.

- OK, então o Sirius vai com o Remus...

- Não! Eu vou com a Lucy!!

- Ok!! Então vai o Remus e a Lia e o resto vem comigo!! – falou se virando para um lado com os outros atrás e deixando eu e o Remus irmos para o outro lado.

- O que vamos comprar Remus? – perguntei puxando assunto.

- Não sei – sorriu amarelo. – A Lily não me falou. Vamos comprar o que acharmos no caminho que for útil.

Nisso ouvimos um barulhão vindo do fundo do supermercado. Olhamos-nos.

- Vamos – dissemos em unisso e corremos em direção ao barulho.

* * *

**Sirius Black**

- Que lindoo!! – gritou a Lucy nos meus ouvidos quando viu um cachorro enorme numa prateleira.

- É lindo mesmo! Mas prefiro o gato. – Falou a Lily correndo para um gato também enorme.

- Com certeza o **cachorro** é mais bonito! – implicou a Lucy.

- Com certeza o **GATO** é mais bonito – replicou a Lily.

- Não com **TODA** a certeza...

- Olha aquilo lá, Sirius! – falou Tiago olhando para a frente do corredor onde havia uma espécie de caixa congelada e dentro tinha uma mini-lula gigante. – Deve ser as filhas da lula gigante!! Vamos falar com elas!

Corremos para perto e pegamos cada um uma.

- Oi minis-lulas gigante! – falou o Tiago para elas que ficaram imóveis.

- Oiii – falei a sacudindo, mas ela continuou quieta. - Será que as mini-lulas não falam? – perguntei para o Tiago.

- **OLÁAA!!** – gritou o Tiago perto da cabeça de uma, umas pessoas que passavam por ali pararam para olhar. – Se a lula gigante fala, porque as filhas dela não falariam??

- **HEIN?!** – gritei, balançando a caixa.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntou a Lily, que se aproximava de nós junto com a Lucy.

- As filhas da lula gigante não falam com a gente!! – falou Tiago mostrando uma para elas.

Lucy interessada arrancou-a de minhas mãos.

- É claro que elas não falam com vocês!! Estão a tratando mal, né lulazinha linda? – falou abraçando-a.

Lily fazia uma expressão de nojo junto com divertimento, ao contrario do Remus e da Lia que assistiam a cena mais atrás e gargalhavam.

- Vocês estão loucos? – perguntou um cara com o uniforme do supermercado.

- Desculpe! – se meteu a Lily enquanto o homem tentava retira a lula das mãos da Lucy que parecia decidida a não permitir. – Meus amigos não são daqui, eles são da Rússia e lá eles veneram as lulas.

* * *

**Tiago Potter**

"_Que história é essa que a Lily inventou?"_

- Lucy, por favor devolva a lula para o homem – pediu baixinho.

- Ele não parece uma boa pessoa, Lily. Acho que ele vai fazer algo de mal com ela! – O homem ficou vermelho de raiva e as pessoas que agora eram bastantes a volta começaram a rir.

- A lula está morta! – berrou o homem para ela. A Lucy encheu os olhos de lágrimas e o homem se assustou. – Não é para tanto garotinha... – Ele não pode acabar a frase pois ela se avançou em cima dele e começou a bater em todos os lugares que alcançava!!

- Como eu vou explicar para a lula-gigante que você matou as filhas dela?? **ASSASSINO!! ASSASSINO!!...** – Berrava enquanto batia nele e o homem parecia paralisado de choque por isso nem se defendia. Até senti pena do coitado porquê os tapas, socos e chutes da Lucy doíam pra kra...

- Pará Lucy!! – tentava se meter Lily para impedi-la de continuar a bater no homem. – Tiago, Sirius me ajudem!!

Eu e o Sirius seguramos a Lucy deixando o homem livre, mas Sirius a deixou para mim segurar e o pobre homem que pensava estar livre levou um baita soco no rosto do Sirius.

- **CHEGA!!** – berrou a Lily e puxou meu braço indo na direção da rua. Eu fui arrastando a Lucy enquanto Lily trazia o Sirius. Quando passou pelo Remus e pela Lia que ainda riam ela sussurrou: - Peguem meu carrinho e paguem as coisas, nos encontramos em casa!

Ainda deu tempo de ouvir o Remus sussurrar: - Eu não desejava estar no lugar deles!

* * *

**Lucy Delacour**

- Mas Lily!! Ele **MATOU** as minis-lulas gigantes!! – Falei novamente quando entrei na sala da casa dos garotos para uma Lily que havia se recusado a falar com eles sobre o assunto até estarem em casa.

- Lucy!! 1° as minis-lulas não eram filhas da lua gigante. 2° para os trouxas não **EXISTI** uma lula-gigante!! 3° os trouxas **COMEM** aquelas lulas!! 4° em **TODOS** os supermercados vendem lulas!! Entende?

Os garotos pareceram perplexos.

- Coitadinhas das lulinhas! – murmurei. – Mas foi bem merecido!! Quem manda mata as lulas!! – e me joguei emburrada no sofá.

- Que coisa nojenta! Imagina a gente comendo a lula gigante! – falou o Ti sentando do meu lado, no que me abracei nele, recebendo uma olhadela da Lily.

- Os trouxas são muito nojentos mesmo Lily!! – disse o Sirius nos olhando com uma careta enquanto sentava numa poltrona.

- Para mim chega de vocês!! Foi muito engraçado, mas eu quero tomar um banho, pois estou cheirando a peixe! – e foi para a porta.

- Lula não é peixe, sabe Lily? – falei, recebendo uma almofadada na cara, antes dela sair.

- Mas a Lily esta com razão estamos fedendo a peixe mesmo! – falou o Tiago. – Vou tomar um banho também! – e saiu me deixando sozinha com o Sirius.

* * *

**Lia Delacour**

Peguei o carrinho bem discretamente enquanto um rapaz do supermercado alcançava uma bolsa de gelo para o homem colocar no rosto. Depois de nos afastarmos mais, não pude me conter e voltei a rir.

- Nunca mais vou incomodar a Lucy – falou Remus com um sorriso.

- Por que você acha que ela se da tão bem com o Tiago? São dois impulsivos!

- O mais hilário foi o Tiago continua com a lula na mão! Pena não termos registrado esse momento ia ser muito engraçado mostrar em Hogwarts!

- O Sirius me mandou um bilhete.

- Quando? – arregalei os olhos.

- Enquanto a Lily os puxava para fora daqui, foi uma sorte ela não ver ele usando a varinha.

- O que dizia o bilhete?

- Para compramos um tal de cachorro e gato enorme, algo assim.

- Vamos procurar a fileira de brinquedos deve estar lá.

- Aham.

* * *

**Sirius Black**

- Lucy...

- Acho que vou para casa também, Black...

- Espera... – A segurei pelo braço. – Nós temos mesmo que conversar, já adiamos isso por muito tempo.

- Na minha opinião não acho que temos alguma coisa para conversar. – Vi que vacilou ao falar.

- Temos sim. – Ela abriu a boca para falar. – E vamos conversa, chega de fugi Lucy, você nunca foi medrosa.

- Eu mudei muito Black.

- Você continua a mesma, só mudou a aparência, foi uma maneira que você achou de se proteger, mas é uma maneira boba Lucy, por que eu **SEI** que você continua a mesma por baixo disso. – Ela abaixou a cabeça e não me encarou. – Eu sinto muito por ter sido eu o responsável por isso! Realmente me arrependi Lucy! No momento seguinte já havia me arrependido!!

- Não Black! Você não se arrependeu, não totalmente, você se arrependeu de ter perdido a amiga, mas não a namorada. Você acha que eu não via como você as tratavas? E não venha me dizer que era criança, pois tínhamos a mesma idade! Você que sempre foi imaturo Black e continua sendo! – Se desvencilhou do meu aperto e saiu.

* * *

**N/A:** (Espiando antes de entrar.) Por favor, não me matem!! Eu sei que vocês tem **TODOS** os motivos para me mutilar, mas** ENFIM** eu postei.

Desculpem pela demora!! E como a autora é cara-de-pau: Por favor!!

Comentem!!

Bjs.


	6. Amizades e Algo Mais

**Lia Delacour**

Cheguei em casa alegre e encontrei um clima não muito agradável. Lucy parecia desolada e Lily conversava com ela, não quis me meter e escutei quieta e acho que Lucy acabou concordando com Lily, pois parece bem melhor, melhor ainda depois que disse para ela que o Tiago e o Sirius haviam comprado um presente para as duas, Lily que fez uma careta, mas no fundo sei que ela amou a idéia.

Arrumamos-nos e fomos até a casa dos garotos, pois o Remus tinha ficado com todas as compras, porque eu num ataque de preguiça não quis trazer para cá.

Remus arrumou tudo em cima de uma mesa para dividirmos e ver o que ficaria para cada um.

Sirius parecia abatido, mas forçou seu costumeiro sorriso e ficou realmente fascinado quando Lucy o chamou de Sirius e não de Black.

Depois da Lily e o Remus discutirem sobre as compras resolvemos que tinha sido um dia cansativo e íamos assistir um filme e depois ir para a praia, como ninguém estava com vontade de cozinhar, pedimos pizza para felicidade geral.

Sentamos-nos eu, a Lily e a Lucy num sofá e Os Marotos no outro.

Obvio que tinha que ser um filme de terror e obvio que a louca da Lily não tem muita noção de realidade, pois no meio do filme começou...

- Ahh, mas como você é burra!! Atrás!! É sempre atrás porque será que ninguém sabe além de mim!!

E começou a dar uns pulinhos no sofá enquanto Os Marotos gargalhavam dela.

- O Lily se você não percebeu eu quero ver e ouvi o filme – disse Lucy quando a ruiva se empolgou e deu um pulo do sofá parando na frente da loira que já estava irritada de tanto ataque.

- Ah, mas você tem que concorda comigo Lucy que essa gente não pensa!! Eu sei que ele ta morto e ela continua lá!! O coisa! Tem que pensar... Ahh – nesse momento ela pulou para o colo da Lucy que empurrou ela pro chão que se segurou em mim que me segurei na Lucy que se segurou no sofá que desabou sobre nós.

- Lily! Nunca mais vou ver filme de terror com você! – gritei enquanto tentávamos nos levantar, porque Os Marotos se encontravam ocupados demais gargalhando para nos ajudar.

- Desculpe! Me assustei! – falou inocentemente recebendo um tapa na cabeça da Lucy.

- Eu desisto desse filme – falou Lucy. – Vamos para a praia.

- Mas está tão divertido – disse Sirius rindo, Lucy tacou uma almofada na cabeça dele.

- Só se for para vocês mesmo! Tive uma idéia! Lily vai senta lá com os garotos – falei a jogando para aqueles lados a fazendo tropeçar e cair no colo do Pontas que nem ficou contente né?

- Ótima idéia Lia! – falou Lucy enquanto se jogava no sofá.

Lily sentou se do lado do Tiago e do Sirius, mas depois de uns dois minutos já estava fazendo um novo escândalo.

- Ahh!! Monstro! – berrou se agarrando no pescoço do Sirius que ficou vermelho de não conseguir respirar e começou a balançar as mãos pedindo ajuda.

Remus e Tiago agarram um cada mão e a fizeram solta-lo. Lily ficou escarlate sobre o olhar mortal do Sirius.

- Vamos logo para o passeio – disse Pontas, antes que o Sirius se recupera-se e mata-se a ruiva que se escondeu atrás do Tiago.

Saímos todos juntos, mas logo Lucy puxou o Sirius pela mão e Tiago falou alguma coisa com Lily que concordou e saiu andando com ele também, então só sobrou eu e o Remus.

* * *

**Lucy Delacour**

Sai puxando o Sirius e fomos pro mar de roupa e tudo, parecíamos dois malucos, mas é uma noite mágica, então tudo vira normal.

- Não é que eu não esteja gostando – diz Sirius colado em mim. – Mas o que te deu Lu? – Juro que meus olhos brilharam ao ouvir o antigo apelido.

- Ah, Sissi resolvi te dar uma outra chance! Só mais uma viu! – disse apontando o dedo para ele que sorriu maroto.

- Uma chance da maneira que eu entendi? – perguntou. Sorri maliciosa.

- Exatamente.

* * *

**Lily Evans**

Estava tão animada que até aceitei sair com o Potter para dar chance da Lia ficar sozinha com o Remus.

- Você parece radiante Lily – falou Tiago sonhador, dei um sorriso em direção a ele.

- É que você só conhece a Lily chata – disse mostrando a língua.

- Se já amo a chata imagine a legal – sorriu e eu devolvi o sorriso.

- Talvez você seja masoquista Potter – ri da cara dele. – Algodão doce! – gritei correndo para comprar com o Potter atrapalhado atrás.

* * *

**Remus Lupin**

Convidei a Lia para andar na praia e ela parece muito contende, não para de sorrir um momento.

- Sabe Remus... – começou, parecia incerta sobre o que iria falar.

- Sim Lia – disse para ela saber que estava prestando atenção.

- Eu sou afim de você faz um tempo, sabe... E às vezes acho que é recíproco.

Parei de andar, ela me encarou de frente parando também.

- Eu também sou afim de você Lia, mas sabe não quero um relacionamento agora – disse.

- Mas nós não precisamos ter um relacionamento, eu só me aproveito de você – disse chegando bem perto de mim.

* * *

**Sirius Black**

Uau! Quem diria depois de tudo, nós estaríamos aqui. Pensei enquanto a abraça e ela deitava a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Acho que agora você só tem que reconquistar o Almofadinhas – disse sorridente.

- Se eu consegui reconquista a dona o Almofadas eu também consigo! – falei, sorrindo maroto.

- Menos Sirius! Bem menos! – retrucou me beijando antes que pode se responder.

- Mais Sirius! Bem mais! – disse colocando-me por cima dela e a beijando fazendo-a rir.

* * *

**Tiago Potter**

- Até que isso é gostoso – disse e Lily começou a rir da minha cara. – O que foi?

- Você ta todo lambuzado Potter – começou a rir mais e foi limpar meu rosto só o sujando ainda mais com os dedos cheios de algodão doce. – A pelo menos eu tentei! – Disse dando de ombros.

- Ah é assim é? – perguntei e passei as mãos sujas no rosto dela que fez expressão de indignada.

- Agora você quer guerra Potter – gritou correndo para cima de mim com o algodão doce.

Ficamos assim até acabar com todo o algodão melecando um ao outro, então a Lily achou melhor voltarmos para casa e nos limparmos.

- Nós podemos ver o final do filme não é Potter? – perguntou quando entramos na minha casa, mas parou de falar ao ouvirmos um barulho vindo de cima. – Quem será que está aí?

- Talvez o Remus tenha voltado – chutei, embora duvida se que Remus iria querem sair tão cedo de perto da Lia.

- Vamos olhar – e assim a ruiva subindo comigo rapidamente atrás, paramos na porta do meu quarto e vimos que não era indo então em direção ao quarto do Almofadas que a porta se encontrava aberta Lily que olhou primeiro ficou da cor dos cabelos segurando a risada. – Então é aí que a Srtª. Delacour esta! – Falou alto e eu olhei por cima do ombro dela.

Lucy olhou para a porta e ficou num vermelhão, se encontrava deitada por cima do Sirius, a sorte deles é que estava com uma coberta por cima no momento, se não...

Não que eu fosse reclamar de ver a Lucy sem roupa, mas não iria gostar muito da Lily ver o Sirius.

- Cai fora Lily! – disse a garota ainda vermelha.

- Da próxima vez feche a porta! – a loira mostrou a língua para ela enquanto Sirius ria mais e a ruiva fechou a porta. – Acho bom você pegar suas roupas e ir tomar banho lá em casa! Enquanto você pega as roupas eu pego o filme!!

* * *

**Lia Delacour**

Eu e o Remus ficamos junto à noite toda e só voltamos para casa quando estava amanhecendo. Remus foi comigo até em casa e quando entramos vimos Lily dormindo em cima, literalmente, em cima de Tiago Potter no sofá da sala com a televisão ligada.

- Que indecência Lily Evans – falei alto a acordando assustada e dando-se conta da situação saiu imediatamente de cima de Tiago que acordou com um sorriso maroto.

- Indecência seria se você visse a Lucy e o Sirius ontem de noite... – Disse Tiago rindo e contaram para a gente que começou a rir.

- Mas vocês não ficam atrás não, né dona Lia? – disse Lily marotamente. – Isso são horas de voltar para casa?

- Iii, você ta sem direito de falar qualquer coisa também dona Lily! – falei sorrindo.

- Como se algo impedisse a Lily de falar – falou Remus do meu lado rindo.

- Pior que é verdade! Hogwarts inteira já conhece a voz da minha ruivinha! – concordou Tiago ganhando um olhar mortal de Lily.

- Não sou sua ruivinha Potter!!

- Por enquanto Lily – sorriu Tiago deixando-a furiosa.

- Oi gente! – berrou Lucy da porta. – Que bom! Já começamos a manhã com uma briga! – disse alegre sentando-se no sofá.

- A noite foi boa né Lucy – disse Remus rindo.

- Como vocês são fofoqueiros - e lançou um olhar para Lily e Tiago que riram.

- Cadê o Sirius? – perguntei.

- Ah, aquele lá é um horror para acordar, depois de muito custo consegui faze-lo levantar e ele ta no banho, mas não estava com vontade de espera-lo.A propósito, quem fará o café?

Todos olhamos para Lily que soltou um suspiro compreendendo que não teria saída.

- Tudo bem, mas vocês vão me ajudar! – falou dirigindo-se para a cozinha.

- Tudo que você quiser minha ruivinha. – Dessa vez Lily não lançou um olhar tão mortal a ele, percebi.

* * *

**Lily Evans**

Fizemos uma grande bagunça de fato trabalhar com Os Marotos e as desmioladas das minhas amigas não da certo, que bom que não sou eu que irei ter que limpar a sujeira.

Sirius só chegou na hora que estávamos nos sentando para tomar café, só capaz de apostar que ele sabia e só entrou agora para não ter que ajudar.

Deve de ser coisa do Tiago, avisado ele.

- Por quê esta me olhando assim? – perguntou-me ele e só então percebi que o encarava raivosamente.

- Nada – disse. – Só acho muito estranho o Sirius aparecer exatamente na hora do café, você não acha Potter?

- Não acho não – e sorriu debochado. – O Almofadinhas sempre consegue sentir o cheiro de café de longe.

E começaram os três a rirem como se fosse uma piada interna e Lucy os acompanhando, eu e Lia olhamos indagadoras para ela que encolheu os ombros.

Aquela lá sabe de alguma coisa. Não deve de ser nada bom vindo dos Marotos.

- Vamos fazer um passeio de barco hoje – disse Lia e todos olhamos para ela. – Quando estávamos caminhando eu e o Remy soubemos.

- Você e quem? – perguntou Sirius rindo muito.

- Remy Aluado? – folgou Tiago, eu e Lucy demos um sorriso tentando não rir.

- Remy é bonito – defendeu-se Lia.

- Nem liga Lia – falou Remus vermelho.

- Mas é uma ótima idéia o passeio de barco – disse tentando voltar ao assunto.

- Vamos nos arrumar então – falou Lucy e todos saíram indo para seus quartos se arrumarem deixando uma super bagunça na cozinha para trás, mas eu que não ia limpar.

Eles vão ter uma surpresa muito agradável quando chegarem, pensei olhando para as louças e subi rindo para o meu quarto.

* * *

**N/A:** Oiii!!

Que vocês acharam do capitulo?? Volta de Lucy e Sirius, embora eles não irão ficar o tempo todo assim. Remus e Lia, será que o Remus conta que é lobisomem? E Tiago e Lily? Quando Tiago vai conseguir uma chance? Só acompanhando para saber! Shuahsuahsua.

Comentem pessoal!! Please!!

Bjs.


	7. Confusões em Dobro

**Lily Evans**

Corremos para conseguir entradas para o passeio, o homem disse que já estava saindo e Sirius começou a gritar com ele que queria compra os ingressos logo.

Agora estamos no barco e Lucy esta com uma aparência bem mal. Sirius está perto dela, algo que acho muito perigoso.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Sirius, levantando os cabelos dela.

- Eu pareço bem Sirius?

- Não – Comecei a rir, ele recebeu um olhar furioso. – Mas mesmo assim você continua linda! – Acrescentou rapidamente, no que Lucy foi sorrir e acabou vomitando em cima do Sirius.

- O casal vômito! – Berrou Tiago, fazendo todos começarem a gargalhar exceto os dois.

Moral do passeio: Depois de mais dez minutos chegamos à ilha e a Lucy começou uma discussão sobre não voltar de barco de maneira alguma.

- E o Pontas e o Almofadinhas? Alguém precisa dar comida a eles! – Falei.

- Então eu e a Lucy ficamos e vocês voltam – Disse Sirius.

- Hein! Eu também quero aproveitar a ilha! – Retrucou Tiago.

Então decidimos optar pelo jeito mais fácil: Jogo dos palitinhos.

Hahaha, não preciso nem dizer que a Lily aqui ganhou e vai ficar na ilha né? Lia e Remus vão voltar e o resto vai ficar.

Fomos aproveitar a praia juntos até o Remus e a Lia irem embora, então fomos para o hotel.

- Lily, você não se importa de dividir o quarto com o Ti? – Lucy me perguntou.

- Claro que me importo Lucy Delacour! – Disse.

- Pois trate de se dês - importar Lily Evans – Disse Sirius pedindo dois quartos e indo para o dele e da Lucy enquanto eu ficava lá parada com o Potter sorrindo marotamente do meu lado.

- Ah, Lily daqui a 15 minutos vamos sair para compra roupas – Falou Lucy.

Muito a contra-gosto peguei a chave da mão do Tiago e fomos para o quarto.

- Ok Tiago, você vai dormir no sofá!

- Por que eu tenho que dormir no sofá? – Perguntou, indignado.

- Porque você é tarado!

- Já que você acha isso você que durma no sofá! – Retrucou.

- Eu não!

- Então dormimos os dois na cama! – Disse sorrindo marotamente bufei e fui para a recepção espera a traidora da Lucy.

* * *

**Lucy Delacour**

O Sirius é o Maximo para mim! Simplesmente foi feito para mim! É incrível como não consigo parar de sorrir, ao contrario da ruiva que esta do meu lado com um olhar assassino.

- Daqui a pouco eles acabam as compras e você nem começou Lily – Disse e ela só me olhou irritada.

- Uhum.

- O Tiago não vai te agarra se você não quiser – Falei piscando o olho.

- Você anda muito safada Srtª. Lucy – Ralhou Lily, enfim dando um sorriso.

- Isso é porque você não sabe tudo o que Sirius e eu fizemos – Sorri marota.

- O que já sei é muito para minha mente inocente – Rimos muito.

- Vestido vermelho Lily – Falei, com o meu super radar de vestidos.

- Ah, não sei Lucy, não gosto muito de vermelho você sabe!

- Mas é um vermelho estilo verão, vai ficar lindo essa noite em você!

- O que tem essa noite? – Perguntou, desconfiada.

- Acho que eu e o Sirius se esquecemos de falar que vai ter um luau – Sorri constrangida.

- Que bom! Menos tempo no mesmo quarto que o Potter – E saiu contente para experimentar o vestido.

* * *

**Tiago Potter**

- Hoje eu vou convencer a ruiva que sou o cara ideal para ela! – Falei enquanto esperávamos as garotas.

- E como você pretende fazer isso? Poção do amor? – Disse Sirius debochando.

- Não caro Almofadas! Puro amor mesmo! – Começamos a rir que nem doidos.

- Do que vocês estão rindo? – Perguntou Lucy dando um selinho no Sirius.

- Nada – Respondi e voltamos para o hotel.

Eu tomei banho primeiro e agora estou esperando a Lily que já faz uma hora está lá dentro.

- Lily! Você não vai sair daí? – Berrei.

- Deixa de ser apressado!! – Gritou de volta.

Joguei-me na poltrona de novo.

* * *

**Sirius Black**

Minha Lucy está linda! Com um vestido azul clarinho que combina com os olhos dela. A única coisa que estraga é essa demora do Pontas e da Lily!

- Uau Lily – Disse quando ela apareceu, arrastando o Pontas.

- Juro que não me incomodo da gente ficar mais tempo no quarto – Vinha ele dizendo enquanto a ruiva ficava vermelha e segurava o riso.

- Anda logo Tiago! – Disse ela.

* * *

**Lia Delacour**

Eu e o Remy resolvemos caminhar pela praia novamente, depois de darmos comida para o Almofadinhas e o Pontas que brincavam alegremente perseguindo um ao outro por toda a casa.

Fomos jantar em um restaurante perto da praia muito bonito e aconchegante.

- Vamos apostar corrida depois – Falei enquanto comíamos.

- Mas daí eu vou estar muito pesado depois de comer – Brincou Remus.

- Por isso mesmo! Assim eu ganho!

Mostrei a língua para ele e começamos a rir.

* * *

**Lucy Delacour**

Assim que chegamos eu e o Sirius fomos dançar e a Lily correu para o mar o Tiago depois de piscar para o Sirius (sim, eu vi!) foi correndo atrás dela.

Agora eu e o Sissi estamos meio que dançando-agarrados-beijando e quando olhei para o lado vi que o Ti estava abraçado na minha amiga ruiva safada que se faz de santa que parecia bem alegrinha.

* * *

**Lily Evans**

- Eu vou te beijar – Falou o Potter e eu só pisquei os olhos.

Tudo bem, admito que eu estou deixando ele me beijar e digo aquelas cabeças-ocas lá do colégio tem razão!

* * *

**Sirius Black**

- Olha – Disse rindo e apontando para o Pontas e a Lily que estavam se agarrando perto da gente. Lucy começou a rir junto e fez eu abaixar o braço.

- Não estrague o momento deles, só o Ti sabe o que passou para conseguir isto.

- Eu também sei, eu é que tinha que ouvir os resmungos dele!

Lucy sorriu e me beijou, impedindo-me de continuar argumentando.

* * *

**Remus Lupin**

Eu estou adorando ficar com a Lia, é algo que eu queria a muito tempo, mas eu sou um lobisomem e ou conto para ela ou acabo com isso logo.

Estou jogado em cima dela depois da nossa corrida estamos totalmente sem fôlego.

- Eu te amo há tanto tempo Remy – Murmurou Lia. Eu fiquei estático.

* * *

**Tiago Potter**

- Eu estou cansada – Falou Lily às três horas da manhã.

- Vamos para o hotel? – Perguntei e ela concordou. Aconchegou-se no meu ombro e fomos andando pela areia até termos que sair dela para chegar ao hotel.

Lily foi tomar banho primeiro e quando voltei do meu ela estamos deitada para o outro lado na cama.

Beijei o pescoço dela e ela se virou para mim sorrindo fracamente, mas belamente.

* * *

**Lucy Delacour**

Eu e o Sirius ficamos meia hora há mais do que o Ti e a Lily, comecei a ficar preocupada com ela.

- Acho bom eu ir ver como a Lily esta – Falei quando chegamos no hotel.

- E estragar o momento deles? – Perguntou Sirius rindo.

- Talvez seja por isso mesmo – Falei e Sirius fez uma expressão de quem compreendeu.

- O Pontas não vai forçar nada, deixa que eles se entendem – Falou e me puxou para irmos para o nosso quarto.

* * *

**Lia Delacour**

Logo após que falei me arrependi. Remus ficou estático e depois se levantou sentando-se longe de mim sentei ao lado dele.

- O que houve? – Perguntei.

- Você pode amar um lobisomem? – Me perguntou e eu entendi, eu e as gurias desconfiávamos disso há muito tempo e eu já estava prepara para o dia que ele resolvesse me contar.

- Você não é um monstro e eu sei disso, você não tem culpa de ser um lobisomem! – Falei. Ele me olhou e percebi que havia lágrimas que ele tentava esconder nos seus olhos.

- Você já sabia? – Perguntou.

- Desconfiava há anos na verdade – Sorri.

- Mas entenda Lia, eu não posso ter um relacionamento normal, eu viro um monstro nas luas cheias! – Disse.

- Não seja bobo! Não é sua mente que faz essas coisas! Você é incrível e não é por isso que vou querer parar de ficar com você!

- Você não entende! Corre risco de vida ficando comigo! Eu nunca deveria ter deixado isso começar! – Falou e saiu andando fazendo sinal para mim não o segui-lo.

Deitei arrasada na areia.

* * *

**Lily Evans**

"_O que fazer com o Potter?"_ Ele estava em cima de mim e devo dizer que bem empolgado.

- Para! – Falei e ele ficou parado embora ainda em cima de mim.

- Você não vai começar com a sessão _"odeio você Potter!"_ né? – Perguntou.

- Não... Eu só não quero! Não quer dizer por que fiquei com você eu você possa sair por ai me agarrando! – Falei rápido, mas não tinha muito fôlego então não ficou muito convincente.

- Admita que você esta gostando Evans! – Ele sorriu marotamente.

- Deixe-me em paz Potter! Você tem os sentimentos de uma galinha! – o empurrei e sai do quarto.

"_Desculpe Lucy, mas vou estragar sua diversão"._ Pensei antes de bater na porta do quarto deles.

- Lily – Falou Lucy me dando um abraço assustada com meu estado que só agora depois do olhar dela que eu percebi que estava muito desarrumada. – Eu disse que não devia te-los deixado sozinhos! – Ela ralhou com o Sirius.

- Mas o Pontas é um idiota mesmo! – Falou Sirius dando um beijo na Lucy e um beijinho na bochecha em mim antes de ir para o quarto com o Potter.

Lucy me puxou para dentro.

* * *

**Sirius Black**

-... E ela simplesmente saiu correndo como uma doida, não entendo essa ruiva.

- Você é uma anta mesmo Pontas – Falei cansado me jogando na cama enquanto Tiago me olhava com um olhar de duvida.

- Então me explique o por que disso.

- Certo vamos ver. Quantos namorados você deixou a Lily ter por mais de uma semana?

- Nenhum – E sorriu triunfante.

- Ok. Então como você espera que uma pessoa doce e inocente como ela reaja quando o cara que ela passou anos dizendo odiar fica com ela e na mesma noite tenta agarra-la?

- Mas ela quis ficar comigo!

- A Lily está certa quando diz que você tem o cérebro cheio de titica!

- Para de ofender Almofadinhas e diz logo o que você quer dizer!

- Você não acha obvio que a Lily é virgem?

Acho que agora caiu a ficha para ele. Demorou hein! Ele está fazendo aquela cara de anta espacial dele.

- Eu não pensei nisso! – Ele falou devagar.

- Percebi.

Ele se jogou na cama ao meu lado murmurando ofensas a si próprio.

* * *

**Remus Lupin**

Não importa o que ela diga ou faça eu sou um perigo para ela e vou ficar afastado!

Deitei-me na minha cama e quando olhei pela janela vi que tinha luzes acesas na casa das garotas o que quer dizer que a Lia já voltou para casa.

- Desculpe-me.

* * *

**Lucy Delacour**

- Que vergonha! – Murmurava Lily com o rosto escondido nas mãos.

Fazia minutos que ela estava assim e nada que eu fizesse parecia acalmá-la.

- Sirius vai falar com ele, é obvio que ele vai entender – Falei.

Agora sim que ela caiu no choro.

- Eu quero ir embora daqui! Não quero mais ver o Potter na minha frente!

- Isso sim é um problema, pois você vai voltar para Hogwarts e tenho certeza que o Ti vai voltar também.

Ela soltou um grunhido horrível.

- Ele vai contar para todo mundo...

- Não vai não, você só tem que parar de ser boba e falar com ele!

- Não tenho coragem!

- Lily Evans você é uma Grifinória levante daí e vá falar com o Potter.

Ela soltou um resmungo junto com um soluço.

- Tudo bem pode ser amanhã.

Sentei-me ao lado dela e a abracei pelos ombros, ficamos muito tempo assim sentados no chão escoradas na cama até ela dormir.

- Como você é burro Tiago – Murmurei.

* * *

**N/A:** Oii!!

Demorou, mas eu apareci com um novo capitulo espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Agora a fic tem trailer (lindo!!) feito pela minha beta, que aliás vai se apresentar nesse capitulo.

N/B: Oiii! Deixa eu me apresentar. Eu sou a Doidinha Prongs, a beta doida dessa autora super legal e dedicada... Não demora a terminar o próximo capítulo, ok? Eu estou super ansiosa para lê-lo... Beijoo!

Beijos.


	8. As MDTU

**Sirius Black**

Tenho a impressão que essa viagem está azarada para o Pontas, ele consegue algo e logo perde de vez. Talvez seja o Pontas que é burro mesmo. É o mais provável! ;D

- O que houve? – Lucy perguntou assim que entramos na casa das garotas, Tiago foi direto para a nossa casa, pois Lily passou a viagem de volta evitando-o.

- Nada – Lia esta com um pote de sorvete nas mãos e parecendo acabada.

- Aham, já nos convenceu que não houve nada.

- Vou para casa – falei depois da Lucy quase quebrar meu braço.

Sai e quando cheguei a casa parecia que estava na mesma que havia acabado de deixar, Remus estava largado no sofá só que comendo uma barra de chocolate.

Tiago me olhou confuso, só ergui os ombros, dizendo que não sabia.

- Conte logo Aluado o que houve! – exigiu Tiago.

Remus fez sinal de que não houve nada.

- Foi o mesmo que a Lia disse, mas está lá se empanturrando de sorvete – Falei.

Remus se levantou! Aleluia! Achei que ele tinha perdido a capacidade de se mover!

- Como que ela está?

- Bem mal. Agora vai nos contar o que houve?

**Lucy Delacour**

- Não acredito que ele foi tão burro! – Foi a nossa frase quando acabamos as histórias.

Tivemos que rir.

- Acho que eu também mereço sorvete! – Lily disse pegando uma colher.

- Eu não mereço, mas também quero! – Falei rindo. - Depois que comermos vamos para praia!

Lia e Lily se entreolharam.

- Vamos! São nossas férias! Precisamos nos divertir! Hoje vai ser o dia do nosso grupo, só nós três! Aproveitamos para tirar umas fotos!

- A Lucy está certa, vamos levantar daqui! – Lily disse e correu para o quarto.

Rindo eu e Lia largamos o sorvete e corremos atrás.

* * *

- O mais bonito é o meu!

- Claro Lucy você roubou o balde maior! – Lia reclamou.

- Fazer o que se sou esperta? – Mostrei a língua.

- Mas o meu não fica atrás do seu também! – Lily apontou para o castelo na areia dela.

- Hora das fotos! – Lia gritou, provavelmente para distrair do castelo mal-sucedido dela.

Tiramos um monte de fotos, uma mais linda que a outra modéstia a parte!

Em uma estávamos com nossos castelos sorrindo, Lia não pareceu muito feliz com a idéia dessa foto.

Em outra estávamos os chutando para desmanchar e riamos.

Nota: Arrumamos algumas pessoas para tirar as fotos claro!

Outra de nós três juntas sorrindo.

Uma em que eu estava mostrando a língua e de cada lado as gurias fazendo caretas.

Fomos ao mar e tiramos umas jogando água umas nas outras.

Teve várias outras também!

- Cansei! – Lily jogou-se na toalha de praia dela e pegou a câmera para olhar as fotos. – Somos de mais!

- Sempre fomos! – Disse.

- O que vamos fazer hoje à noite? – Lia perguntou.

- Compras! – Respondemos as três juntas.

* * *

- Vamos naquela lojinha ali! – Lia apontou para uma lojinha escura.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntei.

- Vamos, vale a pena olhar tudo! – Lily começou a me puxar.

- Está bem!

A loja é muito apertada, as prateleiras são bem juntas e não achei nada super por aqui.

- Não faça escândalo! – Lia disse.

- O quê? – gritei.

- Tem uma barata na sua perna – Lily falou.

- Ah – berrei e comecei a me sacudir.

Bati numa coisa que quebrou.

- Já saiu Lucy! – Berrou Lily acima dos meus gritos.

Parei de me sacutir e olhei para o chão.

Quebrei um vaso horrendo com uma espécie de cordão.

- O que houve aqui? – A dona da loja chegou.

- Uathatha! – Lily falou abanando.

Começamos a rir.

- Marotas da Tribo Uathatha! – Lia falou.

Gostei!

Lily também gostou por que sorriu.

Lia, Lily e Lucy: As Marotas da Tribo Uathatha!

**Lily Evans**

- Achei que a mulher ia comer nosso fígado! – Falei.

- Eca – Dissemos as três juntas.

- Valeu pelo nome do nosso grupo que inventamos – Falou Lucy.

- Realmente!

- Que eu inventei! – Falou Lia.

- Você nada! Eu que disse Uathatha!

- Se não fossem por mim nada teria acontecido! – Reclamou Lucy.

Começamos a rir.

- Vestido lindo! Vai fica de mais em você Lily! – Lucy apontou para um vestido maravilhoso!

- Vamos lá para você comprar! – Simplesmente as duas saíram me arrastando.

* * *

- O que vamos fazer agora? – Perguntou Lucy assim que chegamos em casa.

- Ver filme de terror! – Falei, as duas me olharam com uma cara que deu medo!

- Não da para ver filme de terror com você Lily! – Lia disse. Vou chorar!

- Vamos ver comedia romântica! – Lucy sugeriu.

- E choramos até amanhã! – Má idéia Lucy.

- Então vamos ver terror mesmo! – Lucy deu de ombros dei um pulo contente.

- Mas tenta se controlar Lily! – Lia ralhou comigo.

- Certo!

* * *

- Chega! – disse Lucy quando arranhei o braço dela.

- Não sei por que ainda tentamos ver filme de terror com essa ruiva louca!

- Magoou Lia! – Fiz manha.

- Tadinha Lia!

Aff! Só a Lucy para cair nessa minha expressão mesmo. Lia está olhando para o céu.

- Vocês me magoaram!

Lucy me abraçou.

- Tudo bem, vamos voltar a ver o filme – Propôs ela, sorri contente.

Essa tática sempre funciona.

- Quero comer crepe! – Falei assim que acabou o filme.

- Onde vamos achar crepe há essa hora? – Lia perguntou alarmada.

- Vamos sair e procurar – Lucy ainda está em efeito da minha ceninha.

- Você é perfect amiga!

Abracei-a e mostrei a língua para a Lia que riu.

- Então vamos logo, mas eu duvido que vamos achar!

Lá fomos nós às duas horas da manhã a procura de crepe.

- Vocês sabem aonde compramos crepe? – Perguntei para uns garotos que estavam na rua.

- As duas horas? – Riu um ruivo gostoso!

- Acho que vocês não encontram não – Falou o moreno lindo!

Fiz carinha de triste.

- Por que vocês mesmas não fazem? – Sugeriu um loiro maravilhoso!

- Pior – Falei. – Ah, eu sou Lily Evans e essas são Lucy Delacour e Lia Delacour.

- Gabriel – Disse o ruivo. – Fabrício – Disse o moreno. – E eu sou o Rodrigo.

Sorriso colgate!

- Querem ajuda com os crepes? – Perguntou o Fabrício que olha para a Lucy.

Só não comeu ela por que minha amiga é comprometida hein!

Mas bem que ela ficou interessada! Tadinho do Sirius!

- Pode ser!

Acho que devíamos ser as Marotas da Tribo Uathatha: As Safadas!

Levamos três garotos que acabamos de conhecer para casa!

Não pensem maldade! Vocês que são maliciosas, eu sou um santa! ;D

- Modéstia a parte; está ótimo! – Gabriel falou enquanto estávamos comendo na sala os nossos deliciosos crepes que o gato do Rodrigo nos ensinou a fazer.

- Claro! Tiveram ajuda da Lucy Delacour! – Lucy piscou.

- Não sei como você não explode de tanta modéstia! – Lia riu.

O ruivo safado só esta olhando para minha amiga Lia.

Nossa! As MDTU fazem sucesso hein!

- Estou cansada! – Disse Lucy estraga prazeres quando o moreno chegou mais perto dela.

- Nos vemos outro dia! – Falou o moreno que entendendo a deixa levantou.

Ai me leva junto, loiro lindo!

- Quem eram eles? – Assim que os três saíram entrou um Sirius Black furioso.

**Lia Delacour**

Coitada da minha priminha! O Sirius está possesso!

Lily tentou sair de fininho, mas eu segurei o braço dela.

- Não me deixa aqui sozinha no meio! – Sussurrei.

- Uns amigos nossos, por que Sirius? – Lucy perguntou enfrentando-o.

- O que eles estavam fazendo na casa de vocês às cinco horas da manhã?

Iii, já é tão tarde assim?

- Fazendo crepe para nós e se você continuar com essa cena patética de ciúmes é melhor ir embora e só voltar quando estiver calmo Sirius! – Lucy colocou a mão na cintura.

Poderosa essa minha prima.

- Você quer que eu goste da minha namorada em casa com três caras às cinco horas da manhã?

Só falta a baba de raiva saindo da boca dele.

- Eu quero que você confie em mim, caso não se lembre quem pisou na bola foi você e não eu.

Isso calou o Sirius, Lily riu baixinho aqui do meu lado.

- Certo!

Sirius sentou-se no sofá calminho, calminho.

- Saudades! – Lucy sentou no colo dele dando um selinho.

- Vocês sumiram o dia todo!

- Estávamos tendo um dia de garotas – Falei.

- Temos um nome para o nosso trio! – Lily deu pulinhos, a gente riu.

- Qual?

- Marotas da Tribo Uathatha: MDTU!

Sirius riu da felicidade da ruiva. Eu digo: Manda interna logo!

- Não quero estragar a sua felicidade, mas o Tiago quer falar com você.

Lily ficou da cor dos cabelos e fez expressão de séria.

- Hoje de tarde eu falo com ele.

- Promete? – Sirius perguntou.

- Prometo Sirius.

- Agora vamos deixar os dois namorarem Lily!

Subimos, quando já estava deitada ouvi a porta abrir e uma ruiva entrar.

- Vou dormi aqui hoje!

Ela me empurrou para o lado e deitou.

- Você esta nervosa com a conversa que terá amanhã com o Tiago certo?

- Sim, muito nervosa.

- O Tiago te ama, é só isso que você tem que entender!

- Tenho medo de acredita nisso.

Ela se encolheu.

- Você é uma Grifinória! Sei que você vai enfrentar isso!

- Vou enfrentar, mas não tenho idéia do resultado.

- Eu desconfio que seja um namoro entre uma ruiva e um moreno, ambos meus amigos.

- Não exagere Lia!

- Não estou exagerando!

- Clubinho!

Lucy abriu a porta e se jogou na cama.

Acho que ninguém vai dormir direito hoje, afinal vamos é sufocar aqui!

* * *

**N/A:** Oii !!

Desvendado o mistério do nome MDTU, na verdade esse é o nome do grupo formado por mim e minhas amigas Jaqueline e Renata. ;D

Deixem reviews tah??

Bjs.

**N/B:** Nossa!! Amei betar essa fic! Eu já estava tão curiosa para saber a origem do nome MDTU; ficava enchendo o saco da Carol no msn... Huashuashuashuashuashuas

Bom, gente, ta aí o capítulo, arrumadinho pra vocês! Espero que gostem! D

Beijoo!!


	9. Namoros

**Lily Evans**

- Ai! – Lucy gritou quando eu me espreguicei e acertei o olho dela, abri os olhos e olhei ao redor Lia esta caída no chão acordando.

Hahaha!! Dormiu no chão! Expulsa da sua própria cama! Tadinha!

Hoje acordei muito animada, sei que tenho a conversa com o Potter, mas...

Esperem e verão!

- Bom dia! – Disse, me esticando e jogando Lucy para fora da cama caindo em cima da Lia que soltou um berro.

- Agora é guerra Lily Evans! – Gritaram as duas e começaram a me arrastar.

- Hein, para onde vocês estão me levando? – Perguntei quando elas abriram a porta.

- Para a praia! – Responderam sorrindo maldosamente.

Comecei a gritar e elas a rirem. Ok! Admito foi um escândalo.

Logo os garotos todos com cara de sono estavam atrás da gente!

Daí o Sirius e o Remus as ajudaram! E o Tiago tentou me soltar! Fofo ele né? Mas tirem o olho! Ele gosta é de mim!

Assim fomos rindo gritando e atraindo mais olhares que o normal até a praia.

Quando chegamos lá eles me jogaram no mar e logo sai toda molhada correndo atrás deles para um abraço.

Primeiro abracei o Sirius que entrou na água e me imitou saindo para abraçar os outros.

Logo estávamos todos molhados e começamos a bóia na água. Sabe é bem difícil bóia no mar a água fica de puxando e empurrando.

É tão relaxante! O Tiago pulou em cima de mim fazendo nós dois afundar e voltarmos rindo a superfície.

- Lily quanto àquela noite...

- Vamos esquece isso Tiago! E aproveitar as férias! – Disse sorrindo e empurrando a cabeça dele para dentro da água.

É menos nós, agora só falta a Lia e o Remus se acertarem.

* * *

**Lucy Delacour**

Parece que o Ti esta se dando bem com minha amiga ruiva!

Ah, isso vai feder! O Sirius já esta com aparência de brabo aqui do meu lado!

O Fabrício, o Rodrigo e o Gabriel estão vindo para cá.

- Oi Lucy! – Disse o Fabrício. Aii, o Sirius cerrou os dentes aqui atrás de mim deu até para ouvir o barulho dos dentes dele se tocando.

- Oi Fabrício! – Sorri nervosa. Sirius colocou a mão na minha cintura possessivamente.

Eu não tenho culpa de ser loira e gostosa! Tá eu tenho já que sou metamorfamaga, mas o Sirius não sabe disso! Só quem sabe é a Lia e a Lily!

Iii, cada hora a coisa fica pior aqui! A Lia esta quase se esfregando no Gabriel e esta tendo resultado já que o Remus esta quase batendo nele.

- Vamos para casa Lucy – Disse Sirius e achei melhor concordar.

- Tchau Fabrício! Até depois!

Saímos caminhando Sirius parece possuído! Cutuquei ele e apontei um guarda-sol caído, nos escondemos atrás dele para espionar os outros.

- Não gosto desses caras! – Murmurou Sirius carrancudo.

- Como você é ciumento Sirius! – Ri e ele fez beiço.

- Só não gosto que mexam com o que é meu!

- Se você sabe que é teu não precisa se preocupar!

Dei um beijinho nele e voltei a atenção para as possíveis brigas.

Sim! Eu sou má!

* * *

**Lia Delacour**

- Hoje à noite? Claro que da Gabriel! – Falei olhando pelo canto do olho para certo loiro que esta do meu lado com uma expressão assassina.

- Certo! Busco-te as nove! – Me deu um beijinho e saiu.

Remus esta furioso do meu lado!

Adoro deixar o MEU lobinho furioso!

- Você vai mesmo sair com esse cara? – Perguntou com raiva.

- Por que não sairia? – Perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Porque ele é um idiota!

- Eu não achei! – Coloquei as mãos na cintura.

Percebi que a Lucy e o Sirius estão atrás de um guarda-sol cuidando a gente!

Essa minha prima não presta!

- Então porque você disse que gostava de mim!

- Não é por isso que vou virar freira! Caso não se lembre foi você que me deu um fora!

- Verdade!

Não faz essa expressão triste! Ai, como eu sou ruim!

- Mudou de idéia?

- Você sabe que eu não posso!

- Você devia pensar no que eu quero!

- Estou pensando no que você precisa!

Ele saiu andando, de certo indo para casa.

Aff!

Nunca se apaixone por um lobisomem problemático!

Acho que vou me esconder com o Sirius e a Lucy e observa a Lily, o Tiago e o Rodrigo.

* * *

**Tiago Potter**

- Tiago Potter! – Gritou Lily quando eu enfiei a minha mão na cara gorda desse cara.

- Ele pediu Lily! – Falei com raiva e a ruiva arranhou a face em desespero.

O imbecil teve a ousadia de chamar a Lily de gostosa na minha frente!

Sim, ela é muito gostosa! Mas isso só quem pode falar sou eu!

- Você esta bem Rô? – Perguntou Lily e ele fez que sim.

Desde quando ele é Rô para a Lily?

- Acho melhor eu ir embora! A gente e vê!

Quando ele já estava a uma distancia segura Lily se virou para mim.

- O que você acha que esta fazendo Tiago Potter? – Perguntou a ruiva de braços cruzados.

- Ouvindo você Lily Evans – Falei numa imbecil tentativa de ser engraçado.

- Espero que saiba que não gostei nem um pouco da sua atitude!

- Eu sei, mas ele me irritou!

- Se você quer ser meu namorado é melhor aprender a se controlar!

Espera ai! Lily esta dizendo que vai me dar uma chance de ser namorado dela?

Abri um enorme sorriso.

- Você quer dizer que vai me dar uma chance de ser seu namorado?

- Uma chance então não apronte Tiago!

Abracei a ruiva feliz!

Com certeza é o dia mais feliz da minha vida!

Tiago & Lily Potter!

É perfeito não é?!

* * *

**Sirius Black**

Meu queixo caiu, saiu rolando, bateu naquela pedra a dez metros de distancia e voltou.

Tiago Potter e Lily Evans namorando!

É demais para meus neurônios!

Lucy e Lia não se agüentando de animação começaram uma dança da vitória que denunciou nosso esconderijo.

Lily e Tiago começaram a rir e fomos até eles.

- Parabéns Pontas! Achei que você nunca ia conseguir essa ruiva!

Bati com tanta força na costa do Pontas que ele caiu de cara na água causando risadas gerais.

Agora só falta a Lia e o Remus se certarem!

Mas eu e o Pontas vamos dar um jeito em Remus Aluado Lupin!

- Vamos comer? Estou com fome! – Disse causando risadas.

- Vamos tomar café da manhã aqui mesmo naquela barraquinha! – Apontou Lucy.

A barraquinha como disse minha linda loira é um restaurante só que eles fizeram com que fosse estilo barraca. Imagino que é para ficar mais adaptado ao ambiente.

O pior é que o resultado é muito bom!

- O que houve com o Remus, Lia? – Perguntou minha namorada.

- O mesmo problema da outra noite – Respondeu Lia desanimada.

- Não se preocupe vamos ter uma conversa com o Remus! – Disse Tiago que não tira os olhos da ruiva.

- Desgruda os olhos da minha amiga! Assim você a desintegra! – Brincou Lucy.

* * *

**Remus Lupin**

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – Perguntei quando meus dois melhores e malucos de interna mesmo melhores amigos me amarraram em uma cadeira.

- Vi isso em um filme – Disse Sirius orgulhosamente.

Tinha que ser idéia do idiota do Sirius!

- Para que isso?

- Você só sai daqui depois que falar por que não fica com a Lia!

- Não precisa disso para eu falar! Não fico com ela por que é perigoso!

Tiago ergueu os braços acho que para extravasar vai que ele resolva me bater?

- Você só é perigoso em noite de lua cheia e é só falar para a Lia não ficar perto!

- Ninguém vai conseguir ter uma vida normal ao lado de um lobisomem!

- Talvez eu não queira ter uma vida normal! – Disse Lia que entrou com as garotas na sala.

- Não importa você querem! Eu não desejo isso a ninguém!

- Você não vê que faz todo mundo sofrer com essa atitude? Que você não pode escolher por nós de quem gostamos? – Falou Lia com lagrimas.

- Mas posso tentar fazer vocês não sofrerem!

- Isso só nos faz sofrer mais! – Lia saiu e as garotas foram atrás.

- Deixa de ser imbecil Aluado!

- Não perde essa garota! – Disseram Tiago e Sirius e tiraram as cordas.

* * *

**Lily Evans**

Aii! Como o Remus esta nada a vê!

Esta fazendo minha melhor amiga sofrer!

- Vai melhorar Lia! – Disse Lucy enquanto abraçávamos ela uma de cada lado.

- Eu sei – Murmurou baixinho.

- Lucy! – Chamei e apontei para o Remus que vinha correndo.

- Acho bom você secar as lagrimas! – Disse Lucy sorrindo e Lia ergueu o rosto.

- A culpa vai ser sua! – Arfou Remus parado em frente a nós.

Lia sorriu, Remus a beijou, Lucy e eu somos as velas!

Estou tão feliz! Essas férias estão sendo o Máximo!

- Sirius – Disse Lucy e eu concordei.

Assim corremos para encontrar os nossos namorados!

Sim nós podemos! Somos as MDTU!

* * *

**Lucy Delacour**

Sirius esta fazendo uma cena!

Eu? Estou morrendo de rir aqui! Quem manda ele ter um ataque só por causa de um ratinho?

Tiago achou um rato e resolveu adota-lo, Sirius esta dizendo que não fica na mesma casa que um rato.

Lily e eu estamos tendo um ataque de risos.

Lia e Remus estão rindo e se amassando no outro sofá.

- Eu não posso dividir a casa com um rato! – Berrou Sirius causando gargalhadas.

- É só um ratinho inocente Sirius!

Agora você pensa para quem vive com o Peter que se transforma em rato ele esta fazendo um escândalo ridículo, mas é meu namorado e eu o amo!

- Um ratinho inocente que logo vai devorar minhas roupas!

- Ele não tem tamanho mau gosto Almofadinhas!

Tiago estava se irritando com Sirius.

- Eu me recuso a ficar na mesma casa que um rato!

Tiago ficou vermelho.

- Chega Sirius – Disse puxando-o pelo braço antes que aja uma briga.

- Mas...

- Você dorme no meu quarto, mas agora chega! – Disse.

- Tudo bem – Concordou Sirius sentando-se do meu lado.

- O que vamos fazer hoje de noite? – Perguntou Lily agarrando-se ao Tiago.

- Vamos fazer um piquenique na praia! – Sugeriu Lia.

A idéia foi aceita por todos.

- Agora que decidimos vou roubar o Ti um pouquinho! – Disse Lily sorrindo.

Nunca vi a Lily de tão perfeito bom humor.

- Então eu e o Sissi vamos dar uma volta também! – Falei puxando meu namorado pela mão.

Já disse hoje que amo Sirius Black?

* * *

**Lia Delacour**

Faz uma hora que eu e as garotas estamos nos arrumando e só agora eu fui me lembrar que tinha marcado com o Gabriel!

- Liga para ele! – Sugeriu Lily.

- Mas eu não tenho o numero!

- Eu tenho o do Rodrigo liga para ele e pede o numero do celular do Gabriel!

Lily safada! Namorando um e pegando o numero de outro!

Shsuahsuahsuhau.

Foi isso que eu fiz, mas nunca vi um garoto fazer tanta cena! Mas por fim consegui desmarcar!

Lily esta com um vestido vermelho que nossa! Logo se vê que o Tiago não vai tirar os olhos dela hoje!

A Lucy esta com uma blusinha azul e um short, mas a Lucy não conta ela esta sempre linda!

Por que eu não podia ser a metamorfoga da família?

Eu estou com uma blusinha rosa e uma saia rodadinha branca.

Realmente nosso grupo supera todos!

Ok, a modéstia não é comigo mesmo!

Os garotos estão lindos! Claro que meu Remy esta mais! A noite esta linda!

Mas acho que quando a gente esta feliz como nós estamos tudo esta lindo!

- À noite esta fantástica! – Disse Lucy.

Viu?

- Não mais que a minha Lily!

Que fofo!

O Remy me abraçou e estamos indo para a praia!

Essa noite vai ser tudo!

* * *

**Nota: **Atrasos devido a minha súbita paixão pela serie Twilight !!

**Nota II: **Como é meu niver hoje espero que ganhe bastante comentários !! ;D

**N/A: **Oii !!

Aviso: Agora os comentarios vão ser respondidos no final do capitulo então se você comentar (O que torço para você fazer! :D) (**N/B:** Eu também!!)saiba que vai estar respondido no próximo capitulo.

Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo e não fiquem decepcionados por não ter tido a conversa, mas o próximo capitulo vai ser bem romântico posso garantir!

Comentários!! Please!!

Bjs.

**N/B: **Oi!! Comentários serão respondidos no próximo capitulo. Oo eu acho q a Carol já disse isso... Deixa pra lá então. Eu espero q vocês gostem do capítulo e não fiquem decepcionados por não ter tido a conversa (Oo eu acho q a Carol já disse isso tbm...). O próximo capítulo vai ser bem romântico, mal posso esperar! Apesar de eu preferir comédia, um romance de vez em quando não faz mal à ninguém!! Huashuashaish

Comentem, ok?? Eu e a Carol estaremos esperando os comentários de vocês!! Huashuashuashuas

Ok, eu já estou falando como se fosse dona da fic (exemplo: o plural Eu e a Carol huashuashuahsu), então deixe eu ir porque se não, daqui a pouco vai ter Doidinha Prongs à milanesa!! Huashuashauhs

Puxa! Minha nota está mesmo grande! Será q alguém vai ter a paciência de ler isso?? Huashuashuashuash

Beijoosss!!


	10. Ao Luar

**Lily Evans**

Se eu não fosse eu nesse momento estaria com inveja de mim mesma! Estamos todos em um local isolado da praia, os garotos prepararam um lugar lindo! Acho que nunca mais vou poder dizer que eles não têm imaginação! Ok, eu sempre soube que eles tinham por causa das azarações e armações em Hogwarts, mas nunca achei que eles podiam canalizar isso para algo produtivo!

Estou sentada no colo do Ti, e a Lucy me imitou, só a Lia que esta do lado do Remus, mas parece que colaram as mãos deles com um feitiço de cola permanente.

- Ti – choraminguei me dando conta de algo, ele me olhou assustado.

- O que foi ruiva? – perguntou pegando meu queixo entre os dedos quentes dele.

- Você percebeu que só falta um dia inteiro para ficarmos aqui? Que dia trinta e um temos que ir embora?

Todos se surpreenderam com a minha fala, acho que tínhamos esquecido completamente o tempo.

- O que importa é que essa viajem esta sendo ótima, nunca imaginei que ia consegui minha ruivinha nela – sussurrou o Tiago e tenho certeza que fiquei vermelha, pois Sirius começou a rir de mim.

- Acho que essa viajem só acabou em romances – disse Lia muito contente dando um selinho no Remus.

Eles são tão fofos parecem àqueles casais de propaganda de pasta de dente!

- O que vamos fazer para aproveitar amanhã? – perguntou Lucy.

- Sugiro que cada casal faça uma coisa diferente – Sirius piscou maroto para a Lucy. – E dia trinta e um nos encontramos e fazemos um jogo da verdade.

Gostei da idéia tirando o jogo da verdade, sabia que daí não ia sair boa coisa não.

Mas não vou ser eu a estraga prazeres já que todos pareceram felizes com a idéia. Agarrei-me mais no Ti e ele apertou os braços em volta de mim.

- Com frio? – perguntou quando eu tremi.

- Só um pouquinho – admiti.

Começamos a comer, com certeza eles compraram tudo isso ou obrigaram alguém a fazer por que esta tudo delicioso.

- Onde vocês compraram a comida? – perguntou Lucy parecendo que leu meus pensamentos.

- Esta duvidando que foi eu que fiz? – perguntou Sirius fingindo-se de ofendido.

- Estou afirmando que não foi você que fez – Lucy sorriu.

- Compramos no supermercado das lulas – respondeu Sirius e me engasguei com a risada.

- Não acredito que tiveram coragem de ir lá depois de todo o escândalo que fizeram! – falei gargalhando.

- Eles são Os Marotos Lily – respondeu Lia rindo.

Rimos, comemos e depois de estarmos cansados de tanto comer aquela comida deliciosa, se soubesse tinha comprado tudo pronto! ;D

Nos deitamos um do lado do outro e olhamos a lua, na semana que vem ia ser lua cheia, o que significa que Remus ia perder as aulas, olhei de canto de olho para ele e percebi que ele pensou a mesma coisa, senti meu olhar talvez me olhou e eu sorri encorajando-o no que ele me deu um sorriso triste em resposta.

- Como vai ser em Hogwarts? – perguntei para Tiago, um medo que começou a me corroer. Ele olhou-me confuso.

- Como assim Lily? – perguntou tentando capturar meus olhos com seus próprios chocolates.

- Como ficamos nós Tiago? – perguntei hesitante.

- Nós ficamos juntos Lily – afirmou ainda confuso.

- Você vai me trair – falei como se fosse um fato.

- Você nunca vai confiar em mim Lily? Eu lhe disse: eu te amo – senti lagrimas ameaçando escapar dos meus olhos.

- Eu _acredito_ nisso, eu quero tanto acreditar – sussurrei.

Tiago apoiou-se num braço e inclinou o rosto perto do meu.

- Eu passei ano querendo isso mais que tudo – falou acariciando minha face. – Nunca vou te deixa – avisou. – Nunca vou fazer nada que possa te afastar de mim – prometeu.

- Eu te amo – murmurei e Tiago sorriu como se uma tempestade tivesse saído de cima dele.

- Pode ter certeza que eu te amo muito mais – e sem dar tempo para mim discordar me beijou.

**Lucy Delacour**

Posso perceber que Sirius esta pensando, agora em _que_ é que gostaria de saber. Encostei minha cabeça no ombro dele, deixando meus cabelos loiros escorrendo na areia, sabia que depois ia me arrepender disso.

- O que esta pensando? – perguntei e ele continuou olhando o céu.

- No futuro – respondeu após uns momentos.

- E o que você vê no futuro? – perguntei.

- É isso que não sei, quero ver você no meu futuro, mas tudo é tão complicado. Você vai para a França depois desse ano? Ouvi você falando isso para a Lily.

Suspirei, deveria saber que Sirius sempre foi fofoqueiro.

- Eu não tenho certeza Sirius, só sei que vou ser uma aurora isso eu tenho certeza, mas compreenda que anda difícil morar aqui, eu ando atrapalhando, entende?

- Você pode morar com uma das garotas, ou... – sua voz se perdeu.

- Não, Lia se da bem com toda a família, não iria impor isso a ela e Lily tem a família dela e eles não são ricos, não podem ter mais alguém para sustentar e se preocupar.

- Mas você pode continuar aqui!

- Claro, mas meu pai tem minha irmãzinha e a minha madrasta gosta dele, você sabe que por mais que meu pai me ama e a Débora também eu vou incomodar lá, eles precisam de privacidade e o melhor é ir morar com a minha mãe.

- Você detesta sua mãe – não foi uma pergunta e sim uma constatação.

- Detesto, mas vou sobreviver.

- Vá morar comigo – disse Sirius.

Arregalei meus olhos em choque.

- O que?

- Meu tio me deixou uma herança, eu não posso morar na casa do Pontas para sempre, então vou comprar um apartamento. Venha morar comigo.

Quando ele me olhou a expressão estava decidida como se ele quisesse fervorosamente isso.

- Eu vou pensar Sirius.

- Você sabe que eu não vou te deixar ir para a França – avisou.

- Eu também não desejo muito ir – respondi. – Vamos ver esse ano o que vai acontecer.

- Vai acontecer que iremos ficar juntos.

- Veremos Sissi – disse abraçando-me a ele.

Não acredito que Sirius Black quer morar comigo, vindo do Sirius isso é como um pedido de casamento!

**Lia Delacour**

- Pare com isso! – mandei vendo o Remus ficar cada vez mais triste enquanto observava a lua.

- Você esta disposta a isso mesmo? Você sabe que eu não vou arrumar um emprego e que nunca poderemos ter filhos e sabe que vai sofrer preconceito junto comigo.

- Entenda Remus! Eu vou ficar com você, vamos enfrentar o preconceito juntos! E nunca gostei muito da idéia de virar um balão! Gosto da idéia de adotar – sorri e vi que ele melhorou um pouco a expressão.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou-me ergui uma sobrancelha. – Quando acabar Hogwarts? – explicou.

- Vou ser curandeira! Você sabe que sempre senti uma adrenalina por sangue!

Remus riu.

- Somos um casal incomum.

- Isso é bom! Se você parar para analisar todos nós somos! – apontei com a cabeça para os outros dois casais.

- Realmente – sorriu Remus.

- Mas o que você vai fazer?

- Quero ser professor de Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas – respondeu.

- Isso é bom! Assim quando tivermos um filho você vai ser professor dele! Pode passar ele independente das notas!

Remus sorriu.

- Sua animação me mata! – sussurrou vindo para cima de mim.

- Mas você gosta – disse puxando o rosto dele para mais perto com minha mão no seu pescoço.

Ele sorriu antes de me beijar.

**James Potter**

Sol muito forte. Foi à primeira coisa que me dei conta ao acordar.

- Lily? – chamei vendo-a dormir agarrada a mim com os cabelos cheios de areia.

- Hum? – perguntou abrindo lentamente os olhos enquanto se agarrava ainda mais a mim.

- Eu te amo – sussurrei atendendo minha vontade de repetir as palavras, ela sorriu.

- Não mais do que eu.

Abracei-a com vontade e ouvi um berro ao nosso lado levantamos com um pulo para ver uma cena engraçada.

- Sua tarada! – berrou Lucy de brincadeira para a prima que dormindo estava com a mão na bunda dela.

Lia levantou-se num vermelhão e todos começamos a rir.

Riamos tanto até chegar a casa abracei fortemente Lily no jardim e disse que em uma hora nos encontraríamos ali.

A _minha_ ruiva saiu radiante para dentro de casa com as garotas.

- Tira esse sorriso boba da cara Pontas – mandou Sirius que estava com um sorriso pior que o meu.

- Olha quem fala Almofadas! – Remus começou a preparar o café da manhã, nada mais que uma omelete e suco de laranja.

- Não acredito que isso esta terminando! – sentei-me na cadeira da cozinha.

- Bom, eu estou feliz – respondeu Sirius. – Foi muito proveitoso e eu vou morar com a Lucy quando acabarmos Hogwarts.

Remus deixou a laranja cair e eu olhei-o abismado.

- A Lucy _sabe_ disso?

- Claro – Almofadinhas sorriu ainda mais.

- Não acredito que o Sirius vai ser o primeiro a casar, sempre achei que fosse ser você Remus!

Remus começou a rir da expressão do Sirius.

- Nós não vamos casar!

- claro que vão! – retrucou Remus na brincadeira.

- Vocês acham que Lucy acha que vamos casar? – perguntou Sirius alarmado com a idéia.

Claro que Lucy conhecia Sirius bem de mais para acreditar nisso, mas que mal faz incomodar um pouco o cachorro?

- Se você a chamou para morarem juntos, obvio que ela acha que irão se casar – respondi.

Sirius ficou vermelho e logo depois branco.

Explodimos numa gargalhada.

- Tiago só esta brincando com você Sirius – falou Remus, antes que Sirius tivessem um ataque cardíaco.

- Foi uma brincadeira estúpida! – respondeu Sirius jogando-me uma laranja que estava ali em cima.

Minha sorte é que eu sou apanhador e muito rápido.

Soltamos uma gargalhada com a expressão emburrada do Sirius que pegou a faca do Remus e saiu correndo atrás de mim pela casa.

Uma atitude bem normal para Os Marotos!

* * *

**N/A:** Sim!! O capitulo ficou pequeno!! Mas eu queria colocar os encontros no próximo e não ia acrescentar algo desconexo nesse então fiz assim!! Mesmo pequeno espero que tenham gostado e me deixem um comentário!!

Beijos.

_Blackforever:_ Oii!! Muito obrigada!! Espero que me desculpe pela demora!! Mas a fic já está toda pronta no meu pc!! Beijos.

_Cristal Evans:_ Oii!! Desculpa a demora! É que me confundi e achei que já havia postado esse capitulo! :S Beijos.

_Thaty:_ Oii!! Sorry a demora! Espero que continue comentando mesmo assim viu?! Beijos.

_1 Lily Evans:_ Oii!! Demorei! Sorry! Mas prometo que o próximo vem semana que vem ou antes ok? Beijos.

_Nessynháah Girl:_ Oii!! Acho que ta na cara que nosso casal preferido é a Lily e o Jay neh? Mas eles são tão fofos realmente que não tem como não ama-los!! Beijos.


	11. Encontros

**Lily Evans**

Assim que Tiago me deu o gato, sim aquele que eu vi no supermercado das lulas e eu e a Lucy fizemos um escândalo eu percebi que eu realmente, mas realmente não sobrevivo mais sem o meu Maroto!

Feliz? - perguntou Tiago que segurava minha mão enquanto andávamos na praia.

Totalmente – disse. - Queria que isso nunca acabasse!

Vamos para Hogwarts isso já faz com nos animemos certo? - perguntou Tiago sorrindo.

Claro, mas também lembra que é nosso ultimo ano lá, depois adeus Hogwarts!

Acredite Lily, Hogwarts sempre estará com nós – disse Tiago.

Você é até mais apaixonado por lá do que eu – falei impressionada, para mim Hogwarts é o lugar perfeito eu amo cada pedacinho daquele castelo.

Foi o lugar em que fui mais feliz – declarou Tiago e percebi o olhar sonhador dele.

Para mim também, não que minha casa seja ruim, mas encontrei pessoas maravilhosas lá!

Sinto a mesma coisa!

* * *

**Lucy Delacour**

Eu não quero me casar com você Sirius! - disse para um Sirius Black branco que sorriu aliviado. - Só mesmo você para pensar isso!

Acho que eu exagerei – admitiu.

Sorry Sissi, mas você sempre exagera! - disse e Sirius arrancou meu cachorro gigante de mim. - Devolve!

Não eu sempre exagero Lucy Delacour – disse Sirius e começou a caminhar para o mar com o meu more no colo.

Não ouse fazer isso Sirius Black! - gritei, mas foi tarde de mais ele entrou no mar com meu more. - Seu trasgo, imbecil...

Que te ama – disse Sirius e me agarrou pela cintura.

* * *

**Lia Delacour**

Eu estou decidida Remus! - disse bufando em seguida.

Eu também Lia! - disse Remus cruzando os braços como eu.

Vamos ver Remus – disse ameaçando-o.

Se você fizer isso eu termino com você ouviu? - disse Remus brabo.

Ele consegui me deixar sem palavras. Ah, mas se ele pensa que isso vai ficar assim!

Desculpe Lila, entenda meu lado – pediu quando me virei de costas para ele.

Você é muito rabugento Remus – acusei.

Sempre fui assim – disse ele sorrindo quando me virei para encara-lo.

Pior que eu sei – reconheci.

* * *

**Tiago Potter**

Eu vou me casar com você, sabe? - perguntei para Lily que tomava sol na areia.

Ela piscou os olhos e ficou rosada.

O bom é que você já escolheu isso por mim Potter – disse brincando.

Já escolhi sim ruiva, agora que consegui ter você não vou abrir mão assim tão fácil! - disse beijando o pescoço dela.

Você fala como se tivesse sido horrendo me conquistar!

E não foi? Anos de fora!

Mas bastou umas férias que eu viciei em você! - Sorri.

Nunca vai ter cura esse seu vicio! - disse e Lily sorriu de volta.

Como toda a viciada, eu não quero que tenha cura! Quero é mais mesmo!

Eu sempre vou te dar o que você quiser! - disse beijando-a.

* * *

**Sirius Black**

Esse ano Os Marotos vão ficar ainda mais populares – falei e Lucy que esta sentada na areia do meu lado me olhou.

Por quê?

Namoras as garotas mais gatas de Hogwarts!

Lucy bateu no meu braço rindo.

Saiba que vou ficar de olho em você! - ameaçou.

Já suspeitava – suspirei. - Mas confie em mim Lucy!

Eu confio desconfiando, entende? - disse minha loira.

Vou mostrar que você pode confiar em mim! - Ela piscou os olhos azuis para mim.

Assim espero Sirius!

Esse ano vai ser difícil!

* * *

**Remus Lupin**

Você ainda esta emburrada Lia – suspirei. Que garota insistente! Como se eu fosse correr o risco de machuca-la também.

Não é para menos Remus – disse fazendo beiço.

Você não vai me convencer! - falei caminhando ao lado dela na areia fofa.

Nunca duvide de Lia Delacour! - disse ela determinada.

Não perca seu tempo tentado se transformar em animaga – avisei. - Você não irá me acompanhar!

Por que os garotos podem e eu não? - perguntou cruzando os braços e me encarando.

Eles são meus amigos! - exclamei chocado com ela.

E eu sou o quê? A namorada do vizinho? - gritou.

* * *

**Lily Evans**

Acho melhor irmos para casa Ti – disse enquanto ele me olhava.

Por que? Esta tão bom aqui! - exclamou me fazendo dar um sorriso.

Porque se pretendemos sair de noite eu tenho que tomar um banho, pois estou cheia de areia!

Isso porque a patty é a Lucy! - disse Tiago me ajudando a levantar.

Vou contar que você a chamou de patty! - disse sorridente.

Conte. Já disse isso mil vezes para ela! - Ti deu de ombros.

Eu sei, já vi mil vezes ela te batendo na sala comunal! - Ri e Tiago me agarrou fazendo cocegas.

* * *

**Lucy Delacour**

Preciso urgente de um banho Sirius! - disse. - E meu more também! - acrescentei olhando para meu cachorro molhado e cheio de areia.

Eu posso ser seu cachorro e tomamos banho juntos! - sugeriu Sirius safado.

Desculpe Sissi, pretendo saber as fofocas com as garotas! - disse, Sirius fez uma careta.

Fui trocado por umas fofocas!

Posso te trocar por um loiro se quiser! - sugeri e ele me puxou para ele.

Sei que não faria isso!

Conte com isso – disse sorrindo e empurrando-o para levantar.

* * *

**Lia Delacour**

Já que eu sou a namorada do vizinho vou é cair fora! - gritei e me virei indo para casa.

Por nada no mundo eu choraria. Lobo retardado! Imbecil! Cafajeste!

Lia pode por favor me ouvir! - implorou Remus que vinha atrás de mim.

Não quero ouvir mais nada vindo de você! Já ouvi de mais! - gritei e corri para casa.

Quando entrei percebi as vozes da Lily e da Lucy em cima e corri para lá. Lily me olhou de olhos arregalados e Lucy correu para mim com parte do cabelo ainda não penteado.

O que? - perguntou Lucy e eu me senti suja de mais para abraça-la embora precisa-se.

Lia? - indagou Lily vindo e me abraçando junto com Lucy. Tudo o que conseguir fazer foi deixar as lagrimas escorrerem.

Ficamos assim por alguns minutos até eu conseguir me recuperar um pouquinho e me afastar. Percebi que sujei as roupas delas, nada que um feitiço não possa resolver.

Briguei com Remus – declarei com a voz rouca.

Por quê? - perguntou Lucy fazendo-me sentar na cama e sentando do meu lado enquanto Lily sentava na minha frente no chão.

Ele não gosta de mim.

Claro que gosta Lia. O que aconteceu? - perguntou Lily.

Ele não quer que vire animaga para ir com ele nas transformações!

Só isso? - perguntou Lucy aliviada, fechei a cara para ela.

Como assim só? - Lily sorria.

É obvio que ele não quer que você vá para não correr o risco de machuca-la – declarou Lily. Fechei ainda mais a cara.

Mas Os Marotos vão!

Eles são amigos não namorada, sabe como eles são, o Remus deve achar que como você é uma garota ele devia lhe proteger e não você protege-lo! - disse Lily.

É uma idéia imbecil – disparei.

Claro que é, mas pode ter certeza que Sirius e Tiago fariam o mesmo – disse Lucy.

Eu não vou dar o braço a torcer! - disse.

- Não seja cabeça-dura Lia!

Ou seja não seja Lily Evans Lia! - disse Lucy ganhando um tapa da ruiva e uma gargalhada minha.

* * *

**Tiago Potter**

Se você não for lá agora se resolver com a Lia... - ameaçou Almofadinhas.

Não seja bobo Remus! Isso é imbecilidade! A varias maneiras de convence-la a não ir, e você vai ter tempo. Ela não vai se transformar de uma hora para outra – falei sentado no sofá. - E cara um banho é bom!

Vai se...

Olha o linguajar Reminho – interrompe-o Sirius sentado no outro sofá.

Vou tomar um banho e falar com ela – disse Remus resignado.

Só espero que a Lia não atrase minha loira – disse Sirius.

Como você é sentimental Sirius – falei e Remus subiu enquanto riamos.

Pronto Pontas? - perguntou Sirius.

Claro não perderia isso – disse e levantamos para irmos a casa das garotas.

* * *

**Sirius Black**

Lia – chamou Remus teatralmente entrando pela porta. Eu e o Pontas já começamos a rir.

Não quero falar com você Remus – disse Lia que descia com as garotas, todas muito lindas.

Lucy veio se sentar no meu colo e Lily sentou ao lado do Tiago que a agarrou pela cintura.

Você vai falar sim! - Ih, parece que o Remus soltou o lobo dentro dele!

Vai me obrigar? - Se eu fosse o Remus...

Se for necessário! - Haha! Agora a Lia está vermelha de raiva.

O quê? - perguntei quando Lucy me deu uma cotovelada no abdômen.

Fica quieto Sirius! - mandou.

Remus respirou fundo se acalmando.

Pelo menos me ouvir você vai! - Lia não falou nada só ficou encarando-o. - Não tem motivo para isso! E o Pontas, o Almofadinhas e o Rabicho já me acompanham não tem porque de você ir junto!

O fato de querer lhe ajudar não significa nada? - perguntou Lia ainda parecendo furiosa. Isso está melhor que as brigas do Pontas e da Lily. Pensando melhor não está não, é mais engraçado quando a Lily chama o Pontas de várias adjetivos carinhosos.

Ajude, não se colocando em perigo – disse Remus.

Eu entendo seu lado Remus, mas não aceito – falou Lia.

Não posso ficar com você então Lia – disse Remus.

Remus – reclamamos todos juntos, mas Lia se manteve firme.

Ok, agora pode ir embora Lupin – disse Lia e subiu as escadas.

Agora o Remus vai apanhar das garotas. Que sarro!

* * *

**Remus Lupin**

Você é um hipogrifo burro e manco Remus Lupin – disse Lily vindo na minha direção com Lucy ao lado.

Burro sem cérebro e com água de fundo de poço na cabeça! - Sirius começou a gargalhar no sofá junto com Tiago.

Vou sair! - disse e quase corri para a porta.

Não queria que as coisas com a Lia acabassem assim, mas é perigoso de mais ela me acompanhar. Perigoso e desnecessário.

Se ela quer continuar com essa idéia maluca eu não vou colaborar, não mesmo! O pior é todos darem razão para ela como se brincar com um lobisomem fosse divertido!

Sentei na areia e ali fiquei por um bom tempo.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi!! Penúltimo capitulo! Agora só o ultimo e o epílogo! Já estão prontos os dois e eu e a Ádla (Inveja do nome!! Queria ter um nome que não fosse comum como Caroline, mas eu amo meu nome! Fazer o que se minha mãe não é criativa?) sabemos o que acontece!! Agora é só me manda um comentário que mais rápido o capitulo vem!! :D Bjs.

_Thaty:_ Oi!! Remus foi muito tonto nesse capitulo neh? :D Beijos.

_Mila B. Potter:_ Pior que já escrevi todos os capítulos! Comecei a escrever a continuação, mas não estou bem certa se vou postah! Beijos.

_Leonard Ellyot:_ Agora vou posta o restante por semana ok? :D valeu! Beijos.

_Cristal Evans:_ Só o Six para achar que a Lucy não o conhece o suficiente para pensar que eles iam fazer um casamento tradicional! :D Beijos.

_Dani Moony Lupin:_ Mas o Six merece por tudo que ele já aprontou neh? :D Beijos.


	12. Adeus

**Lily Evans**

Eu não acredito que iremos acabar as férias com o Remus e a Lia brigados! - disse para Tiago, Lucy e Sirius assim que Remus saiu.

Devemos fazer alguma coisa – disse Tiago.

Como o quê? - perguntou a Lucy.

Tranca-los no banheiro? - sugeriu Sirius marotamente.

Nem tudo tem que acabar pervertido Sirius – disse e ele fez uma careta.

Mas é bem melhor quando acaba – Lucy começou a rir do lado dele. Se não estivesse tão preocupada com a Lia que esta trancada no quarto eu teria pena do que o Sirius vai passar em Hogwarts ano que vem.

Voltando ao assunto temos que fazer alguma coisa! - disse e todos concordaram.

Se você não quer deixa-los trancados juntos o que vamos fazer? - perguntou Tiago.

Eu não mereço um namorado pervertido como esse! Tá bom, eu mereço sim, afinal ele é perfeito!

Ficamos alguns minutos pensando, já via foguinho saindo da cabeça do Sirius, até que não agüentei mais.

Vamos tranca-los – disse e Sirius pulou do sofá com um sorriso.

Perfeito, pode deixar tudo comigo e com o Pontas! Só façam o que nós dissermos!

Tiago também largou minha mão sorridente e foi tramar com o Sirius. Virei-me para Lucy.

Eu sou a unica que tem impressão que isso não vai dar em boa coisa? - perguntei.

Eles são Os Marotos, só se esqueceram que estão tratando com outros Marotos e não com alunos normais de Hogwarts.

Não seria bom lembrarmos eles? - perguntei e eu e Lucy sorrimos malvadas.

Não! - dissemos.

**Lia Delacour**

Droga! Se Lucy não tivesse feito aquele escândalo eu nunca estaria aqui! Onde que a Lily, o Sirius e o Tiago se meteram? Teve que sobrar justo para mim parar nesse porão sujo e fedorento procurando o Almofadinhas que não sei como se sentiu atraído para esse lugar imundo?

Almofadinhas – chamou a direita uma voz que eu conheço bem, no mesmo momento a porta do porão se fechou e ficamos no escuro.

Remus? - perguntei caminhando em direção a voz.

Lia? - perguntou incerto.

Eles armaram – constatei. Senti que ele encontrava-se bem perto de mim.

Não vão nos deixar sair daqui tão cedo – disse Remus pegando minha mão.

Com certeza – respondi e puxei minha mão de volta.

Não queria que acabasse assim Lia – disse Remus e senti as lágrimas querendo escorrerem.

Mas acabou Remus – disse.

Não tinha que acabar – falou passando a mão delicadamente pelo meu rosto limpando as lágrimas.

Você não me quer por perto – disse, sufocando o nó na minha garganta.

Você não entende mesmo! - disse Remus e não respondi. - É por querer tanto você que eu te quero viva e protegida!

Eu sei me defender sozinha – falei.

Eu sei, mas imagine como seria para mim se eu te machuca-se.

Não pense que acabamos esse assunto Remus Lupin – disse já convencida.

Eu sei que não – disse pegando meu rosto com as duas mãos e me beijando.

**Lucy Delacour**

Que lindo! - disse quando Remus e Lia saíram de mãos dadas. Comecei a dar uns pulinhos do lado do Sirius que aproveitou para me agarrar. Não que eu esteja reclamando é claro!

Lindo vai ser a sua cara agora Lucy! - gritou Lia e avançou para cima de mim que me escondi atrás do meu Sissi.

Quem diz que o Sirius não é útil??

Acho que a culpa não é só dela Lia, isso tem dedo de todos eles! - acusou Remus rindo, enquanto Sirius não deixava Lia me atacar.

Ok, vamos esperar eles estarem distraídos e atacamos – disse Lia parando ao lado do Remus.

Eu me agarrei nas costas do Sirius, estou muito nova para ter meus pedaços batidos no liquidificador trouxa.

Pois eu acho dona Lia Delacour que você devia era nos agradecer! - Inveja da Lily que não tem medo da morte.

Por me trancar no mofo dona Lily Evans? - perguntou Lia no mesmo tom da ruiva.

Talvez por você estar agarrando o Remus de novo? - perguntou Tiago e todos começamos a rir.

Fomos caminhando para a sala, eu ainda agarrada no Sirius.

Temos que fazer as malas – disse Lily com desanimo.

Quero ficar aqui com o Sissi – disse fazendo beiço e Lily riu de mim.

Vamos dona Lucy, você vai ter anos para agarrar o Sirius! - disse Lily.

Daqui a pouco nos vemos- despediu-se Lia do Remus com um beijo e subimos.

A coisa mais simples é a que eles aprenderam a considerar a melhor, sentados juntos na sala da casa dos garotos em uma roda a coisa mais chamativa no grupo eram os sorrisos.

- O que você mais gostou aqui Six? - perguntou Lily na vez dela contra o Sirius.

- Ter conseguido o que eu mais queria – disse o moreno fazendo Lucy sorrir.

- O que você pretende fazer ano que vem? - perguntou Lia para Remus.

- Acabar Hogwarts e viajar – disse Remus não captando um olhar triste da loira por não estar incluída nos planos.

- O que você anda pensando tanto Pontas? - perguntou Sirius.

- Ao contrario de você eu sempre penso Almofadinhas – disse Tiago arrancando risadas. - Em como convencer a Lily a se casar comigo após Hogwarts.

Lucy deu um sorriso e pulou no pescoço de uma corada Lily que aproveitou para esconder o rosto atrás da loira.

- Você vai aceitar o pedido do Ti Lily? - perguntou Lucy entusiasmada.

- Acho que sim – disse a ruiva tímida.

- Qual seu plano para azarar o Ranhoso no primeiro dia? - perguntou Sirius para Lia ganhando um olhar fuzilante de Lily.

- Estou pensando em algo como pintar os cabelos de todos os Sonserinos e fazer com que a culpa caiam em cima do Ranhoso.

Sirius amou a idéia, mas Lily fechou a cara para a amiga, apesar de tudo Snape merecia viver em paz. Tiago deu um beijo no pescoço da ruiva que relaxou um pouco a expressão.

- Esse ano vai ser complicado – disse Lily chamando a atenção de todos.

- Por que? - perguntou Lia.

- Simples, nós saímos nos odiando, agora voltamos amigos e namorando e vocês ainda querem azarar o Sev!

- Não acredito que você continua defendendo o Ranhoso! - disse Sirius exasperado.

- Ele foi meu amigo e eu ainda gosto dele!

- Eu não sei como você conseguiu ser amiga de um idiota Sonserino como ele! - reclamou Tiago sendo afastado bruscamente.

- Eu namoro um cabeça de titica porque não poderia ser amiga de um idiota Sonserino? - desdenhou Lily.

- Dessa vez ela pegou pesado! - disse Sirius que adora um barraco da Lily.

- Cale a boca Sirius! - mandou Lucy.

- Você esta me comparando ao Ranhoso Lily? - perguntou Tiago chateado.

- Sim, algum problema? - enfrentou a ruiva.

- Todos do universo! Não acredito que você fique do lado dele depois de tudo!

- Eu acho que a Lily tem parte razão Ti – tentou Lucy capturando a atenção de todos. - Ele foi um grande amigo para ela, nós sempre gostamos dos amigos, mesmo eles não sem bons para nós a imagem é diferente.

- Também acho – concordou Remus. - Já chega a Lia que tem horror a ele, agora a Lily vai ter que se acostumar com mais pessoas aprontando com ele, ambos os lados são amigos dela, ou já foram – acrescentou Remus quando Sirius fez menção de falar.

- Me peça tudo Lily, mas não para não revidar ao Ranhoso! - disse Tiago com voz de lastima.

- Então só revide, não o ataque sem razão – pediu Lily.

Sirius torcia do lado do lado de Lucy para que Tiago dissesse que não, que horror a Lily pedir uma coisa absurda dessas!

Com um suspiro Tiago respondeu.

Ok Lily – a ruiva pulou feliz no pescoço dele e Sirius escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

Merlim devolva meu amigo! - pediu Sirius fazendo todos rirem.

Menos Sirius – pediu Lily. - Deixo você incomodarem o zelador!

Isso não irá me comprar – avisou Sirius.

Uma barra de chocolate? - perguntou Lily. Sirius fez que não com a cabeça. - Duas? - Sirius também fez que não. - Dez?

Vinte – disse Sirius, a ruiva estreitou os olhos.

Quinze?

Fechado! - disse Sirius e todos começaram a rir novamente.

Eu só imagino a cara de Hogwarts quando virem Lily Evans e Tiago Potter juntos! - disse Remus e todos riram.

Vai ser tão vergonhoso! - disse Lily e Tiago beijou a bochecha dela.

Vou estar lá ruiva – disse.

Todos vamos – prometeu Lia.

Com certeza, afinal vamos ter que ficar de olho nos senhores Marotos – falou Lucy brincando, embora ela fosse mesmo fazer isso.

Sorte minha que o Remus é comportado! - disse Lia e Os Marotos riram.

Devemos contar a ela as férias do ano passado Almofadinhas? - perguntou Tiago e Remus ficou vermelho.

Não ouse contar – ameaçou Remus.

Ah, o senhor vai me contar sim! - disse Lia ameaçadora para Remus.

Obrigado – agradeceu Remus a Tiago e Sirius que riam.

De um coisa cada um tinha certeza: aquela férias foram inesquecível!

**N/A:** (Olhando para os lados com muito medo!) Eu fiz o capitulo só com seis paginas no word! Eu sei, até eu já me convenci que sou má! Pretendo fazer uma continuação, mas não tenho planos para que seja para agora, mas como tenho uns ataques não prometo nada!

Muito obrigada a todos os que leram, especialmente a quem deixou comentários!!

Beijos. :D

_Thaty:_ Oiii!! Tadinho do Remus! Você não sabe o que eu fiz com ele na continuação que eu não sei se vai ser postada ainda! Beijos.

_Nessynháah Girl_: Totalmente desculpada!! Eu entendo totalmente estar sem tempo! To sempre correndo! :D Beijos.

_Cristal Evans:_ Na verdade o nome verdadeiro da Lia é Cornélia, mas da para entender porque ela usa o apelido sempre neh? :D Sem querer as três ficaram com L! Beijos.


	13. Epilogo

**Lily Evans**

Te amo – disse Tiago não querendo me largar, meu pai já olhava brabo para ele.

Eu te amo Ti, mas é melhor eu ir antes que meu pai te mate! - disse e com um ultimo beijo corri para junto da minha família evitando outro abraço que se prolongaria.

Quem é ele? - perguntou meu pai enquanto saiamos do aeroporto.

Tiago Potter, meu namorado – disse feliz. Minha irmã fez uma careta e minha mãe sorriu.

Ele parece gostar muito de você!

Até de mais – disse meu pai rabugento.

Não seja chato pai – pedi e ele me olhou com carinho. - Você tem mais um ano até nos casarmos.

Meu pai engasgou e ficou vermelho. Minha mãe começou a bater nas costas dele. Petúnia começou a gritar comigo que eu não podia me casar antes dela e Válter.

Que escândalo – sussurrei enquanto meu pai dava umas tossidas.

Você não vai se casar Lily! - berrou meu pai chamando a atenção de todos.

Claro que não, ela só estava brincando – assegurou minha mãe piscando para mim atrás dele.

Claro – disse e sorrindo sai do aeroporto.

Nada como uma viagem para o Havaí para mudar as coisas!

*-*-*

**Lia Delacour**

Ola – disse para meus pais com Remus atrás de mim. Os Marotos iam tudo para a casa do Tiago.

Lia – disse minha mãe e eles me abraçaram juntos.

Como foi a viagem? - perguntou meu pai.

Ótima! Gente esse é Remus Lupin, meu namorado! - apresentei e Remus ficou muito vermelho.

Prazer Remus – disse minha mãe sorrindo.

Namorado? É o primeiro namorado que você nos apresenta, Lia – disse meu pai me fazendo ficar vermelha e Remus sorrir.

Talvez seja o primeiro que ela gosta realmente – ajuntou minha mãe no complô de me deixar vermelha.

Chega – disse bem no momento que uma cena perto chamava nossa atenção.

**Lucy Delacour**

Não seja dramático pai – pedi, enquanto ele parecia que ia ter um ataque.

Sair de casa e morar com esse garotinho? - gritou meu pai, logo meus tios estavam perto também. Podia ouvir Tiago rindo a poucos passos de nós.

Isso mesmo! - disse e Sirius me olhou.

Eu não sou um garotinho – se defendeu parecendo um garotinho.

Mas certamente não tem idade para se casar! Ainda mais cuidar da minha filha!

Luh, porque você quer sair de casa? - perguntou minha irmãzinha.

Porque amo o Sirius maninha – respondi e ela fez cara de choro.

Então não me ama?

Claro que te amo, a gente via se falar sempre – prometi.

Não, não vamos! - disse e saiu correndo minha madrasta correu atrás erguendo os ombros pedindo desculpas.

Não complique mais as coisas pai – implorei.

Vamos conversar sobre isso em casa Lucy – disse e triste se virou caminhando em direção a saída.

Me conte o que acontecer. Te amo – disse Sirius me abraçando.

Eu também – sorri e corri para alcançar minha família.

*-*-*

**Tiago Potter**

Vai rindo Pontas, espera a sua mãe descobrir que você vai se casar! - disse Sirius, mas continuei rindo.

Como Sr. Tiago Potter? - berrou minha mãe no meu ouvido, meu pai sorria atrás dela.

Oi mãe – sorri nervoso. Foi a vez de Sirius se divertir.

Nada de oi eu quero saber dessa história de casamento! - exigiu.

Pelo menos a noiva é gostosa? - perguntou meu pai levando um tapa da minha mãe.

É uma ruiva muito gostosa – disse Sirius levando um chute meu. Quem ele pensa que é para falar assim da minha ruiva!

Remus se aproximou de nós.

Oi Sr. e Sra. Potter – cumprimentou e meus pais sorriram para ele.

Sirius vai sair de casa e morar com a Lucy – falei quando minha mãe se virou para reclamar de novo.

Vocês dois andaram ficando malucos? - gritou se escorando em meu pai.

Remus escondia a risada. Meu pai ria disfarçadamente.

E você Remus, não vai se casar? - perguntou meu pai sendo fuzilado pela minha mãe.

Não – respondeu Remus corado.

Pelo menos um tem juízo – disse minha mãe alarmada.

Sorri internamente, coitada da inocente da minha mãe!

*-*-*

**Remus Lupin**

A viagem até a casa do Pontas foi de explicações de nós e aceitação para a Sra. Potter. Agora estamos no quarto conversando.

Você tem que pegar a loira de jeito Aluado – disse Sirius.

Nunca sei como acabo sendo o assunto dessas conversas deles.

Realmente a Lia não vai agüentar seu mal humor por muito tempo – concordou Pontas.

Calem a boca – rosnei os fazendo rirem.

Ih, o lobo ficou atacado Pontas! - riu Sirius.

Como será que esta o Peter? - perguntei.

Tinha me esquecido completamente dele – disse Sirius, revirei os olhos.

Não sei como o Rabicho te suporta Sirius! - acusou Tiago.

Não tenho culpa dele só saber bater palmas – Almofadinhas deu de ombros.

Ele é seu amigo Sirius! - disse.

Eu sei, por isso que falo com ele! Mas agora vou dormir – disse e apagou as luzes sem nem avisar.

Tem alguma explicação do porque de aturarmos o Sirius? (**Nota da Beta doida: **Não!!!! hushuASHuHASUhUSH)

*-*-*

**Sirius Black**

O melhor dia do ano! Estamos na estação, mais precisamente esperando as garotas. Remus nos acordou de madrugada e só tivemos que voltar para casa três vezes. Afinal não poderíamos ficar sem vassouras, certo?

Sirius pára quieto! - reclamou Remus ao meu lado.

Já pensou se o pai da Lucy não deixa ela voltar? - perguntei.

Lucy viria nem que tivesse que fugir pelada – disse Pontas com um sorriso safado.

Quem vai fugir pelada Tiago? - perguntou Lily aparecendo com as garotas atrás de nós.

Oi amor! - disse Tiago beijando-a para não alongar o assunto.

Lucy – berrei abraçando-a e beijando-a. Sim, eu sou um namorado perfeito.

Nesse momento parece que toda a estação parou chocada nos encarando.

Estamos namorando! - berrou Lia para todos e Remus abraçou-a tentando calá-la.

O que posso dizer? Esse ano vai ser o melhor!

*-*-*

**N/A: **Me despedindo de MDTU X Os Marotos até a próxima! A primeira fic que postei! A primeira fic que fez eu não parar mais de escrever! Amo tanto essa fic!! Mas é por causa de vocês que ela esta aqui completa! Obrigada!! :D Bjs.

**N/B:** Ahh!! A primeira fic q betei... Vou ficar com saudades da fic! Foi por causa dessa fic q eu conheci a Carol... Eu ficava enchendo o saco dela pra ela poder postar rápido! Ah, q emoção!! Agora a fic está aqui, no último capítulo... [borrão de lágrimas] Ai, acho q caiu um cisco no meu olho... T adoroo Carol! Vc eh especial d + pra mim, ok? Não se esqueça disso!

Ah, e vivem o lado Coca-Cola da vida!! [falando como uma viciada fanática em Coca-Cola]

Carool, vaai ter continuação???

Beijooos, eu adoro todos v6!!

D+++

**Doidinha Prongs**

_Blackforever:_ O Sirius simplesmente faz tudo por enquanto que a Lucy quer, mas depois vai ser diferente... Se eu posta a continuação o que eu não prometo! Beijos. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic! :D

_Dani Monny Lupin:_ Tenho três capítulos da continuação prontos, mas se eu posta vai ser quando eu já tiver todos prontos! E a Lia na continuação está bem rebelde! Beijos. Obrigada! :D

_Thaty:_ Oii! Obrigada por acompanhar a fic! Seus comentários me deixam muito feliz! :D

_Nessynhaáh Girl:_ Agora definitivamente terminou! Prefiro fica trancada com o Six em quase qualquer lugar! Hehe. Beijos. Muito obrigada viuh!


End file.
